Blessing or a Curse?
by AsisChronae
Summary: COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE! For Kaname, it is a blessing, especially since it's Zero. For Zero, it's a curse. A curse that he is determined to evade at all cost, because it is Kuran. Will their perception on it change? And what in the world is it? SLASH PEOPLE! Guess it's Rated M now with the content of the current chapter...
1. Chapter 1: The Vampire God's Gift

**Title: **The Vampire's Craving

**Author:** AsisChronae

**Summary:** Zero's world shifted to a different angle completely when he learned Kaname's true intentions. Certain that it is another ploy, he is determined to evade the pureblood's charisma, hoping that the pureblood would eventually give up. Will he especially when for Kaname, it is a blessing? Yes, because for Zero, it is a curse. Will their perception change?

**Note: **I did not follow the canon's plot completely. Only small bits.

**Warning: **This is mainly Slash! Hit the back button if this is not your taste.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not own Vampire Knight. I am only borrowing the characters to give birth to the story.

* * *

_Strong feelings are stemmed from events we experienced_

_Sometimes it manifests negatively, sometimes positively._

_But you had to know_

_That negativity and positivity balance each other._

_Just like the sun and moon,_

_and light and dark._

_So hating someone is as dangerous just as loving someone is._

_Because the two are two sides of the same coin_

_And can be flipped given the circumstances._

_Maybe one day, _

_You might find yourself hating the person you love_

_And loving the person you hate._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**The Vampire God's Gift  
**__By: Asis_

* * *

Zero walked towards the tall tree he likes to be at whenever he is particularly moody, annoyed or just wanted to lay down. When he reached, he sat and leaned against it, trying to calm himself and not do anything foolish. Like killing someone that would eventually kill him also. He wasn't that suicidal.

But that damn pureblood is just asking for it.

Zero tightened his hold on his gun when he felt someone behind the tree he is resting at. His now calm nerves shot out in annoyance again. He can already feel a vein popping out at the side of his head.

_Calm yourself Kiryuu. You can't allow yourself to just shoot him. You'd be dead in a second and if you managed to kill him, then you wouldn't be able to bask the feeling of satisfaction even for a minute. His blasted royals would hunt you for sure._

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero asked quietly, still trying to stop his instinctual response of shooting the pureblood vampire in the temple and be done with it. Even with him trying, his hand is still twitching.

"We've already made a truce Zero. Why do you still want to kill me?" Kuran's curious tone only made him feel further annoyed, though what Kuran said was true. They did made a truce. As long as Vampires and Humans can live and coexist in peace, then no blood is shed. Vampire hunters can only hunt vampires who are too much into blood and cannot control themselves. Those level E.

And Zero was one of those. Almost. But since he can still think and control his urge, the vampire hunter society left him alone. They couldn't allow him to be executed when they can still clearly use him for some of their dangerous missions. He still got the Kiryuu blood. He still is one of the best vampire hunters they had especially when he uses his abilities as vampire and Kiryuu while doing his mission. Though that times are rare.

And there is something else that's making them tolerate his presence aside from his abilities and what they can gain from him, though Zero still don't know what.

But the truce was made between the leader of the Vampire society, Vampire Hunter society and the humans. By the leaders of their kind. Not with him and Kuran.

And he still hadn't forgotten that one thing Kuran did the last time he drank from the pureblood. And that was only three days ago. And he wouldn't come even within a meter of him willingly, bloodlust or not.

And what's up with the first name thing?!

"That truce wasn't done by me _Kuran_." Zero emphasized the pureblood's last name to give him a clue that he didn't appreciate being called by his first name. "And that truce didn't say that I _can't want_ to kill you. It says that we are not _allowed_ to kill each other _without reason_. And me? I _want _to kill you though I am not allowed. Now go away." Zero answered and still continued to lean against the tree. He was hoping Kuran would go away but minutes past and he still didn't go. Zero finally had enough when Kuran sat down _beside_ him.

He stood up, glaring at the pureblood who only cocked his head up to look at him. Looking at him _calmly._

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I am giving you company. I didn't think you would mind." Kuran answered amiably. Zero didn't know if it is still possible for him to get more annoyed than he ever was. Because he is.

"Are you actually thinking I'd be okay with you here?" Zero asked incredulously. Is being a pureblood made them think insanely? When he didn't receive any answer, he turned around and prepared to walk away when suddenly, a hand was holding his right arm preventing him from going. It was holding him a little tighter because he can clearly see his blood flow restricted slightly. And the slight pain was a dead giveaway.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't you just leave me alone? You are annoying me." He scowled and jerked his arms away but was unprepared for the tightening around his arm to the point of bruising and the tugging that he stumbled backward slightly and was then pressed with his back on the pureblood's chest. He didn't thought he was that close. He struggled but was unable to get away. His strength was unlike the pureblood now holding him tightly. Zero didn't even know when the arms encircled his waist.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Zero hissed, trying and failing to get away from the pureblood. He clutched the bloody rose and was about to shoot when he heard Kuran speak behind his ear, his breath almost caressing Zero's.

"Do you think it wise to actually shoot me?" it wasn't stated in amusement or anything at all. It was said in a questioning manner that Zero hissed in irritation, putting his gun down. He was right. It wasn't wise. And Kuran was asking civilly. Zero thinks it probably is the end of the compromise of 'living peacefully'. What an insane notion.

"What do you want? And could you Let. Me. Go?" Zero annoyingly asked, jerking his arms off and at the same time trying to get those arms encircling his waist off him. And expectedly, to no avail. The strength was just too much for him.

"Do you know you smell good?" Kuran's voice spoke behind his ear, with his tongue almost touching his ear that Zero's eyes widen in disbelief. Instinctively, since Zero wasn't really trying to restrain himself anymore, a shot was heard. And the pressure holding his body tightly was released. Zero immediately backed away the second that happened, still looking at the pureblood in wide-eyed disbelief with his hand shaking, holding the bloody rose tightly and pointing it at the now bloody pureblood.

Kuran, slightly panting, though unnoticeable just shook his head. Probably trying to clear his head and looked at him. The two stared at each other. They continued to do it even when some blurs came to them, though thankfully they didn't come near. Or rather, they weren't able to come near as Zero spoke at that moment. And they wanted to hear it out of curiosity. They wanted to know what made Zero break the pact.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Do you think it's funny?!" Zero angrily shouted, his voice shaking from the pure fury he felt. He didn't even bother to look behind him to check whoever was there. He wasn't even intoxicated at the powerful and delicious smell Kuran's blood exuded. Which was admittedly, the first. He would have happily clapped himself if it wasn't for the fury he felt.

"Do you really think I'm playing around Kiryuu?" Kuran spoke in that eerily calm voice of his though Zero knew Kuran was pissed. Probably because he wasn't able to see that Zero fired. Now he has a bloody hand that is probably slowly healing. Silver bullet cancels out the fast regenerative abilities of a vampire.

"What am I suppose to be thinking about, huh?! That you're serious?! You were never serious when it comes to me! You only do that when you have an agenda. I never even knew why you continue to give me your blood!" Zero wasn't thinking straight already. Kuran had been playing around him for a year now and it escalated three days ago while he is feeding. He was nearing at the end of his rope. He didn't pay any attention to the gasps his statement draw.

Zero, in a second was pinned to the tree he was in earlier before he was disturbed by the pureblood. It was so fast he didn't even see a blur. "Did you really think I only played with you for the past months? Did you really think it was a ruse when I kissed you three days ago? That I was only carried away? I wasn't. I wasn't playing around with you. Nor do I have the time to kid around with something like that." Kuran hissed quite loudly. They heard gasps again, loudly this time but they weren't really paying attention. Especially Zero. He didn't think he can. Not when most of the cause of his problem was right in front of him. Speaking as if he has the right to be angry.

"Let me go." Zero growled. Instead of letting him go, the hands on him tightened even more.

"No." a simple statement yet irritated Zero more than before.

"Let me go. We do not have anything to talk about anymore. Continue whatever you are doing earlier and stay away from me."

"Didn't you hear me earlier?"

"I have no reason to listen to you." Zero retorted. He gathered the strength in his arms and with all his might pushed Kuran off him. "Now get off!"

To Zero's horror, Kuran's lips descended against his own while he was pinned further to the tree. Zero saw red and if Kaname analyzes it later on, he'd be impressed at the speed, fluidity and preciseness of the attack, but not at that moment. Zero's hands and knee blurred with impossible speed and the pressure around his body was gone once again. He looked at the groaning pureblood kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, I didn't think purebloods can feel the pain when attacked in their private areas." He said flatly, emotionlessly though he was trying not to wince at what he did. _That must have hurt a lot. _Eventhough he hated the pureblood, they still have the same body parts and he knew how painful that is.

He finally looked around and saw that majority of the starting nobles that first came at the school along with the pureblood were there. The male nobles were wincing and looking at him in disbelief. The females looked mutinous at him, though some were amused but hid it really well. Zero didn't really care. He was more concerned about the numbers. They probably left the newcomers in the dormitory. That's good. What was bad was that these people saw what transpired between Kuran and him. He growled.

_This year is probably the worse for me._

Zero was annoyed at the stunned faces of the nobles surrounding him and Kuran. Even with their eyes turning red from the smell of Kuran's blood, they haven't moved in agitation. Just looking at them in stunned disbelief. That just proves that they indeed heard and saw everything after he shot the damn vampire. He turned back on the now standing pureblood with determined and still angry eyes.

"I do not want your blood. Give it to your nobles. They're probably clamoring around so it wouldn't be bad giving it to them if you want." He said and his voice carried around at the silence of the place. Then, he got out by running fast, using his speed gained as a vampire to get away from there faster.

He didn't want to be surrounded by vampires especially those nobles who had already hated him from the first time since he was 'only' a 'Level E' and he 'disrespected' their 'leader'. Note the sarcasms there.

He also didn't want to have anything to do with those vampires, even if technically, they are his kind.

. . . . .

Kaname hissed in irritation at the throbbing pain of his hand, the bullet was quite deep and his regenerative abilities were dulled on that part because of the bullet. No one moved aside from him and when the bullet was finally extracted from his hand, his skin started to close and heal itself, though Kaname can still feel the pain.

He left his left hand on his side to heal and ran his right hand on his hair, trying to smoothen it to look presentable in front of his nobles even though they saw everything earlier. Damn! He should have controlled himself! But Zero was so tempting and it annoyed him that the ex-human wasn't listening to him.

"Do not speak about this to anyone understood?" he spoke calmly, but they clearly heard the edge on his voice and the warning that promised retribution to the deepest level. Everyone nodded and answered an affirmative one. Their leader was looking like a pissed off demon that they didn't dare answer in negative. Not that they would. When that was assured, he walked towards their dormitory along with the nobles following him.

The entire nobles who had been originally with the pureblood were still stunned, though it wasn't really seen on their faces if you don't know them really well. Various questions were running through their head but it always returns to one question: what the heck happened there?

The subject of their thoughts weren't really thinking about what the noble vampires following him were thinking. His only thoughts were focused on a certain silver-haired vampire with captivating, defiant lilac eyes.

He'd make sure that Zero would know and realized what his intentions really are.

. . . . .

That proved to be a difficult feat.

Kaname, in his frustration threw the glass of artificial blood he had in his hand. The sudden crashed glass sound drew a cursed exclamation from the noble vampire who was also inside his office.

"Dammit Kaname!" Takuma Ichijo, vice-president of the Night Class jumped out from the comfortable chair he is currently in while reading a document sent by the leader of the Vampire-Hunter Asociation. But it seemed he had to stop reading and attend to his very obviously frustrated friend.

"What is wrong Kaname? You've been in your worst mood for the past three days." Indeed. Kaname had progressively become angry and frustrated for the past three days. Every noble who had seen that night knew why but they never spoke about it as it was ordered to them by Kaname Kuran. Not by the president of the Night Class but the ruler of the Vampire society, the prince pureblood of Vampires.

It has to do with a certain silver-haired Day Class student.

"Zero." Kaname's annoyed voice answered and Takuma nodded his head just to confirm to himself that his thoughts were correct. _Figures. No one could rile up Kaname better than Zero Kiryuu. Especially about what had been happening for the past three days._

"What happened?"

Kaname remained silent. He didn't want to talk about it yet he needed advice. He didn't know how to handle the ex-human. He didn't know how to make Zero his. Zero's personality is making his conquest unbelievably difficult. He wasn't used to chasing someone because they were the ones who chase him.

_Why had I fallen for him? What made him special?_

But he didn't answer his own question. Because he already knew what. He already knew why.

Zero is different from any other people he had ever met.

"Kaname. Earth to Kaname." The voice of Takuma snapped Kaname from his thoughts. He focused his attention on his friend now waving his hand on his face. Kaname pushed his swivel chair away from the table and rolled it to the side before he gracefully got up, ignoring his blonde friend for a moment and looked at the window of his office where he can clearly see the building where the Day Class are. Thanks to his sharp eyes and senses, he can see beyond the glass window well.

It was at an angle where he had previously made it to focus his attention to Yuuki but was now focusing on Zero. The silver-haired ex-human was looking annoyed and wasn't much focusing on his lesson. Instead he was scribbling something on the notebook he has on his desk with a serious expression. Kaname had to smile at the image he saw.

Takuma was amazed at seeing Kaname smile so serenely on the window. He wondered what made Kaname smile like that but instantly remembered that the angle where Kaname is standing made it plain what sight his pureblood friend is seeing.

Zero Kiryuu.

Oh, oh… Kaname is in trouble of falling so deeply with Kiryuu that he wouldn't be able to get out of. If he ever wanted to.

This is… far deeper than what Ichijo first thought. He had never seen Kaname looking so at ease with himself, so peaceful except today. He didn't even look so ethereal when his attention was once focused in Yuuki. This was different, completely different.

Especially when he can feel the confusing power Kaname had while looking so serenely on the window. A moment later, Takuma's eyes widen in shock at the implication of what the confusing power he can feel from his friend.

It can't be…

Has the Gods forgiven them for their crimes during the ancient times? Was Kaname the first to receive their blessings? Was it all true?

"Kaname…" Takuma's odd tone made Kaname look at his friend, inquiring with his eyes what made Ichijo utter his name with that odd tone. Takuma has always been someone who has a clear idea of what he is going to say, whatever the situation is. If he is confused, you'd know from his voice alone. Takuma is like an open book especially if he is talking to him.

But this odd tone was slightly surprising. He had never heard Takuma speak in _awe _and at the same time disbelief in him earlier. It was an odd mix.

"You're looking at your mate." Takuma suddenly said without warning and it made Kaname snap his attention to him more fully than he had before. His body twisted so the angle of his view was fully in front of his friend.

Mate.

Kaname stared blankly at his friend and looked carefully at the visage he can clearly see in his friend. He saw no humour, no deception that would have indicate what Takuma's motive for saying the word not heard to manifest for a long time.

Mate.

Such a simple word, a single word that should have meant nothing but it has indeed. It has a very hard and huge impact especially in the lives of vampires. Kaname looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. He doesn't appreciate being joked upon with something as sacred as mate.

"Takuma…" Kaname warned him with his tone having an edge of it but Takuma's eyes remained serious and transfixed. He didn't even blink and he was still looking at Kaname with that expression, the same as his tone earlier. Takuma shook his head slightly while still continuing on looking at him, never tearing his eyes off him.

"I'm serious Kaname." Kaname is at a loss of what Ichijo said. Zero, his mate? That can't be. He turned to look at the window again and his eyes immediately latched upon Zero's figure, still writing something in that notebook of his. He tore his gaze away from the window with difficulty and slowly walked towards his swivel chair before sitting down.

Mate?

Mate wasn't active in the Vampire's gene for a very, _very_ long time. Mate, in ancient times, were sacred and respected in the Vampire society. Finding one's mate means you are protected by the Vampire Gods and Goddesses. It means the two of them are destined by fate. They are pure and matched perfectly. They can harness the power of the Vampire Gods and be able to talk to them. Not all of the vampires find their mate because it was willed by the Vampire Gods and Fate.

It is a gift.

And rare.

And has been _gone _from their genes, even from the purebloods for how many millennia because of the crime the jealous noble vampires committed in ancient times. It was seen as the judgment day of the Vampires. Many vampires were killed at that eventful day especially those who were a part of the assassination, those who planned to eliminate the vampires who was gifted by the Gods due to jealousy.

And that is also the reason why vampires these days crave the blood of humans and would go through a withdrawal when they are haven't drunk. That is also the reason why vampires cannot go under the sun.

They were cursed that day by the Gods and Goddesses of Vampires.

And now, are they forgiven? Or was Takuma just assuming things? The Kuran bloodline of Vampires hadn't dwelled and studied the ancient history of vampires, only the very common knowledge were known to them so Kaname didn't really know all the details.

But mate?

And now, Takuma is saying he found his?

The Gods gave it to him? Their gift?

"This is ridiculous." Kaname muttered, though it was still heard by Takuma.

"You won't know, and you won't feel it until Zero accepts you Kaname. But, as you're bonded brother, I can. You have a different aura around you, a blinding power while you're looking at the window. I assume you are looking at Zero. That only means Zero Kiryuu is your mate."

Kaname was still reeling in shock. Yes, he had fallen for Zero, hard. But was that really the only basis why the two of them had suddenly become mates? He had loved Yuuki before, so why was she not chosen as his mate?

It was too confusing but he needed to know. And it seems Takuma knows about it.

"How'd you know all about it? The Kuran bloodline never studied deep into the history of vampires so I don't know all the details. Did your family studied about it?"

"It was the past time of my mother and I tagged along because it seems interesting. Then I got really fascinated at the abilities of the ancient vampires so I studied about it. Yeah, I know some." Takuma answered, now recovering from his shock. Takuma was now also sitting on the chair in front of Kaname's desk and was looking at him in an interested manner. And… excited?

Probably because mating was now manifesting.

And he is interested to learn more.

"Tell me all about it."

. . . . .

Yuuki sighed loudly, gaining Zero's attention.

"What's the matter Yuuki?" He asked worriedly.

"You have been irritated, grumpy and more silent than usual these past three days Zero. I know you don't need… blood… right now so what is making you so irritated? And you are releasing much more killing intent when we are patrolling and watching the day class. And you've been trying to kill Kaname-san with your eyes. What is wrong?" she asked worriedly. She had been confused at Zero's attitude and was worried that it has something to do with him needing some blood.

But that wasn't the case. Zero's eyes would have a slight red in them, indicating his need of blood but she had never seen it. She had even taken to almost stalking him just to see if he is trying to cover it up well again but to no avail. So she knew it wasn't the blood.

But what?

"You don't need to worry about it anymore Yuuki. I'm fine, at least for now." Zero said. No matter how much Yuuki pestered Zero, he wouldn't budge. She pouted all the way towards the gate of where the Night class students would enter and Zero's killing intent immediately flared. The very agitated student of the Day class waiting for the night class students to go out felt the KI that they immediately stepped out of their line backwards just to avoid Zero.

Even Yuuki's side weren't trying to trample her now. She might have sighed in relief because her work was being handled smoothly but now, she wasn't. They were behaving because of Zero's KI after all. Even she is having goosebumps.

"Zero!" Zero's KI visibly lessened when he looked at her and the rest of them sighed in relief. The handsome prefect had been in an exceptional bad mood for three days and had been sending killing intent especially when the night class are suppose to go to their classes. They didn't know what made him tic off right now and they have no intention of knowing.

They might attract the prefect's attention and that killing intent wold be directed all to them. They shuddered when they thought about it. They would probably die instantly due to heart failure.

"Keep your killing aura all to yourself. It's not good. The students are getting afraid at you." Yuuki reprimanded Zero, to which Zero just look at her blankly for a second, then swept his gaze all around and saw that they are an inch away from the line they are allowed to be.

"Well, it seems it serve us good. They behaved." He said. Yuuki was about to say something when the door from the Night Class dormitory opened and all of them turned to look at the gate. The Day Class students cheered seeing their idols but visibly quieted down slightly when Zero's killing intent flared again before he tore his gaze away from the Night Class and positioned himself to the place where he always is.

Yuuki sighed to herself. What made Zero really mad with the vampires?

The nobles only looked at Zero. The new ones were looking at him in distaste but the oldest ones who were first staying in the academy with the pureblood looked at him with interest, which irritated Zero to no end more than he did before. Kaname, on the other hand looked at him with _extreme_ interest. More intense and extreme than the past three days and it's making Zero _uncomfortable._

The Night Class walked with only a slight cheer, the quietest they had received so far. Kaname greeted Yuuki as his usual routine.

Then he did something unexpected.

He walked towards where Zero Kiryuu is.

Yuuki watched the happening with a slightly worried expression tinged with curiosity and trepidation. What is Kaname-san going to do with Zero? He had never made any reaction to Zero's intensifying hate for the past three days, only looked at him oddly. She hoped Kaname wouldn't do anything bad.

The nobles who had seen what happened three days ago only looked on with wide eyes. What is Kaname-sama going to do? Takuma is especially worried. What is Kaname going to do? This will have a huge impact on his quest to get his destined mate.

The rest of the noble vampires who had not seen what transpired between the two looked on eagerly. That ex-human is due to receive a punishment for looking at their leader like that. He had no right! He only is a Level E!

The rest of the students can already feel the anxiety of the others around and they can also taste the high tension between Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran and they wanted to know what would happen.

In short, everyone watched with bated breath.

. . . . .

Zero watched the pureblood coming to him with a raised eyebrow, his killing intent subsiding as seconds passed, giving into his curiosity. The crowd also quieted down that the only sound hear were the nature and breathing, and Kaname's footsteps gradually coming to him. He can already hear what everyone was thinking: What is he going to do with him? Even Zero was thinking and asking the same.

Whatever Kuran is planning, Zero hopes it wouldn't make him shoot the pureblood again. Though that is a moot point as Zero had always had the urge to shoot the pureblood whenever he sees him.

Zero would have liked the pureblood to return to his attitude before. Condescending and smug glance and confident smiles when facing him. Flaunting his power over him through blood. Using him for his own agenda. Zero would have wanted to see those again manifest in the pureblood, even if that would just make him want to kill the pureblood at second's notice.

At least he wouldn't be having any confusion because his feelings in regards to the pureblood would be blatantly clear he wouldn't have time to argue with himself.

Because Kaname's attitude right now is making him want to tear his hair out of his scalp.

It's frustrating!

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly, someone whispered in his ear, hot breath making itself known in his ear.

"We need to talk." The simple words whispered softly in his ear made him jump slightly, his reflex holding his right hip to take out his gun when a hand stopped his hand from being pulled out of his pocket.

"Careful. There are still humans around." Zero let go of the gun he is holding inside his pocket and snatched his hand away from the pureblood. He took a few steps backwards for safety measures. After all, he had _never_ wanted to be _anywhere_ near Kuran. His prefect duties were just the only thing he allows Kuran to get close within a meter.

He would be happy in his whole life if he never had the opportunity of meeting Kuran.

'!'

Zero's eyes widen slightly and he resisted the urge to raise his hand and hold his chest. Why did that thought made his heart skip? This is dangerous. He threw that thought away and focused on the present.

Then, Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood in suspicion. Kuran _whispered_ in his ear, _whispered_ as if he didn't want anyone to know about what he wanted to say. What in the hell is Kuran wanted to say to him that he can't tell in front of the people?

At the mental question, an answer immediately entered his mind: Blood.

Zero then scowled. Didn't he tell he won't accept Kuran's blood anymore? And even if the feeding was six days ago, he hadn't felt parched yet. He hadn't craved for blood yet. No way is he going to drink Kuran's blood. Not when he had declared that he wouldn't drink his again.

And now that he think about it, he really hadn't felt parched. Before, he would have been craving for blood now, but he hadn't. This is the longest time he hadn't needed blood. Is something happening?

He kept that thought in the back of his mind. He can analyze it later in the privacy of his own room. For now, he had to make Kuran understand in that apparently thick skull of his that _he didn't need his blood._

"No."

Kuran's face finally revealed an emotion. He raised his eyebrow in question. "You want to talk about it here? I don't really mind." Kuran opened his mouth again, Zero was sure Kuran would do what he had threatened so he answered immediately.

"Yes! Yes dammit!"Zero irritatingly said. Acquiescing to his former answer made him realize that he lost and the knowledge is making him irritated. He saw Kuran smirk at him victoriously.

Bastard.

"Later tonight, at 10. In my office." Kuran said. Zero irritatingly nod his head to say that he heard and he had to restrain himself when the pureblood's smirk was still in place.

He looked at Kuran's eyes and that is when Zero finally realized what the oddity in Kuran's eyes was. He saw the pleasure in the pureblood's eyes, carefully hidden behind his cool mask. Zero's irritation turned into incredulity seeing an expression he didn't expect. It wasn't the smug pleased he had been accustomed to seeing. Nor was it an arrogant pleased. It was a genuine feeling of _pleased. _

Zero was _sure _Kuran wanted him to see that particular emotion. How could pureblood not when it was too suspicious that he had seen _that._ Zero prided himself from determining a person's real emotion from poker face but he just cannot determine Kuran's even from the start so he can't just be able to now.

The question is why? What can it do? How can seeing that expression do anything?

So, Zero promptly threw the look out of his thoughts. It's inconsequential.

He saw at the corner of his eye that everyone were looking at them in disappointment probably because of the lack of action and curiosity of what the conversation is. But one particular person from the night class looked on gladly and in relief.

Ichijo.

At what he had said loudly? Why?

Again, Zero threw that thought out of his mind. He's not going to burn his cells thinking about inconsequential thing.

Instead, he focused on how he is going to plainly tell Kuran that he doesn't want to drink his blood.

And he hoped after that talk, he would leave him alone.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Surprise! *wink wink* I've been writing this along with my two on-going fic and I wanted to give you something to look forward to while I'm busy finishing the others so, here it is.

I do hope you liked this one. I was planning on making this a oneshot but the story wrote itself into this and as I read it again, I noticed that it's going to be difficult making Zero fall in love with Kaname. Especially when he absolutely despised Kaname in canon. Just look forward to it.

And I will appreciate it if you reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Title:**A Blessing or a Curse?

**Author:** AsisChronae

**Summary:** Zero's world shifted to a different angle completely when he learned Kaname's true intentions. Certain that it is another ploy, he is determined to evade the pureblood's charisma, hoping that the pureblood would eventually give up. Will he especially when for Kaname, it is a blessing? Yes, because for Zero, it is a curse. Will their perception change?

**Note:**I did not follow the canon's plot completely. Only small bits.

**Warning:**This is mainly Slash! Hit the back button if this is not your taste.

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I do not own Vampire Knight. I am only borrowing the characters to give birth to the story.

* * *

_Love cannot be achieved easily._

_There are just too many factors to consider for it to work that well._

_Those factors are sometimes the catalyst for a relationship  
to destroy its very own foundation._

_Especially when in the very first place, nothing positive held the two of you together._

_But if you are especially determined,  
and you wanted and love that person enough to do everything to win him/her,_

_You will not let problems and complications hinder you_

_And will not allow pressure to contain you._

_Because for you, every hardships you encounter is worth it  
if he or she are able to be by your side  
for the rest of your brilliant life._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Changes  
**__By: Asis_

* * *

Kaname finally allowed himself a sigh in relief when his back was turned towards the ex-human and the rest of the Day Class students, of course after bidding Yuuki a good day as his usual routine. He needed to return to it if he wanted the rest of the watchers watching him communicate with Zero that everything was still the same as normal, with just a few exceptions.

"Is it what I think it is?" Kaname heard Takuma ask beside him. He detected an excitement in his friend's tone and he sighed again, this time in exasperation. Can't he just keep quiet for a little while until they are in the privacy of his room?

"Takuma." Was all he had said and Takuma shut up. Kaname returned his attention in front of him though his mind is swirling with ideas on what he and Zero should talk about. Based on what Zero told him and his expression, he will get out of it when the topic is not what he had expected. And on his raised eyebrow, he can tell that he thought the topic is about blood.

Now that he think about it, Zero hadn't been able to drink from him for 6 days and that just isn't possible given that Zero is almost a Level E vampire. Then a thought crossed Kaname's mind that had his eyes narrowing dangerously and his aura hanging around him and darkening that the vampires around him looked at him uncertainly.

_Did Zero drank from someone?_

But then. if he did – here, Kaname's aura thickened that the vampires noticeably step back to put even some distance away from him. Though Kaname didn't apparently notice it, too caught up with his thoughts – whose blood did he take? It can't be from his charges because Zero's hatred and animosity for vampires, even though he is one, is notoriously known given the fact that Zero never tried to conceal his contempt for them.

Then, a human? His eyes widened when his mind formed a name.

_Yuuki._

His eyes narrowed in anger and extreme jealousy. The intensity of it was so surprising to him that it caught him completely by surprise when his entire being wanted to up and find Yuuki and skin her alive for allowing Zero to drink from her. The jealousy burned deep inside him that he visibly stiffened and struggled himself so he could not do what he wanted to do.

When he was calmed even just for a bit, he felt someone putting their hand on his shoulder in comfort and he turned to see his trusted friend looking at him questioningly. He subtly glanced around and saw that the rest were also looking at him with apprehension and anxiety on their faces. Kaname slid his mask again and looked at them with an intensity that they all looked away.

"Let's go."

They all continued on walking again but Kaname wasn't really concentrating on anything other than his thoughts that is still plaguing him about Zero.

. . . . .

"Zero…" Yuuki's call halt him from his tracks. He thought Yuuki would just go to her dormitory now? He turned around and looked at her, his face looking at her expectantly.

"Are you going to the Night Class Dormitory?" at Zero's nod, Yuuki bit her lower lip and Zero finally understood what had her so worried. He turned around fully and walked towards Yuuki, holding her hand on him.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Yuuki, as long as they don't intend to do me harm." And Zero would do it, just for Yuuki. He would even tone down his dislike, as long as they all behave. Because even if he had to die, he would nail them with his bloody rose and take as many as he can with him to his grave.

"Okay. Take care and come back immediately." She said. Zero sighed in relief when she believed him. he squeezed her hands and waited until Yuuki finally entered her room before turning around to walk out of the dorms towards the imposing gate of the Night Class Dormitory. He entered stopped at the door. Should he go on and knock? He shook his head vehemently at that thought. He isn't going to knock. Kuran had been the one who wanted to talk to him, not the other way around. But he didn't think he should just open the door when almost all the vampires inside hated him from the very first time they saw him.

It's like he is entering a lion's den, as what the saying goes. Though this time, it should be called the Vampires Territory.

Well, the feeling is mutual, Zero thought. He would just wait for a minute before walking out and that arranged meeting won't be happening. He waited, and waited some more seconds when the minute is up. When the door didn't open, he put his hand on his pockets and turned around. They thought he would linger or a while? Dream on. He had already sensed someone behind the door and some eyes looking at him inside. If they are going to be a bastard and wait for him to knock, then they can all suck themselves dry.

Because that is just not ever going to happen.

He turned towards the huge door one more time and scowled at it before turning around and started to walk out of the night dormitory. It was when he was already at the gate when someone grabbed him from behind. In a split second that happened, he reached for his gun and pointed it at the temple of the person holding his arm tightly.

It was a noble vampire that very recently entered the academy. Noir Beleveve. A man who had a rich black hair that is tied in a ponytail and had a very handsome face like all vampires had. He knew the man as he acted like a stuck up prick. Probably spoiled by his parents. Behind the man is a woman with her silky brown hair tied up rather tightly, a man with a short black hair and had a very striking green eyes that seem to light the area. He is speaking to the man holding him tightly.

"Noir, what are you going to do?" he asked. He looked like he didn't want them to cause trouble. Zero never left his gaze on the vampire still holding him even with a gun on his temple. The woman made a dismissing move at the man beside her.

"Leave it Gred. That level E asked for it coming here. The nerve of the little runt. At least he should have knocked."

"Don't worry Gred. I'm just going to play with him. And Belle is right. He asked for it." Beleveve looked at him and licked his lips. Zero tightened his hold on his gun. This man looked like he wanted to pounce him and suck him dry. Though Zero isn't sure what kind of 'pounce' this particular vampire is going to do.

Because in all honesty, he is looking at him with that expression he didn't like, lust.

"Noir stop it! We are not allowed to cause trouble in the school!" Gred, Zero remembered, said in a voice that said not to question it yet he can hear the nervousness on his voice. "We do not want to ignite Kaname-sama's anger."

"You are a worrywart Gred. Kaname-sama won't need a level E like this man." The woman named Belle said, looking at him like she very much wanted to rip his throat apart.

"The treaty—"

"Is not something you concern yourself with if the person you are going to reap apart is a level E." Beleveve cut off.

"He is a vampire hunter! And he can still think!"

"Gred, shut up." Noir is now looking at his neck and his fangs elongated. Zero looked at the woman and saw her baring her fangs at him. Gred looked like he wanted them to stop.

"I do not have time for this." Zero said for the first time. He still remembered his promise to Yuuki and he wanted to follow it as much as possible. But with these two lunatic baring their fans at him, he had no choice. He glanced at the other man named Gred and decided not to harm him. He did tell them not to hurt him, or attack him. If only so Kuran would not be mad at them. But at least he benefited from it.

Besides, Yuuki would be upset if she knew that he still tried to attack the Gred guy when he already helped. Though not enough admittedly.

Beleveve tried to pull him towards him and sink his fangs but Zero quickly pulled his arm free by using his silver chain connected on his gun to wrap it on Beleveve's hand holding him. Zero can clearly hear a soft sizzle of flesh. Beleveve hissed before lunging onto him along with the woman. Zero pulled the chain and twisted it on himself before he blocked Beleveve's punch, all done in a blur that Zero didn't even noticed. He quickly held Beleveve's hand and turned him before grabbing his neck with his chained hand.

Beleveve hissed in pain before Zero was hit on his stomach by Beleveve's elbow. He let go and Beleleve pulled away from him. It was only for a few seconds but it felt like a few minutes to him. He wondered why he didn't feel pain when he held the silver chain and wrapped it onto him but decided to not think about it for now. He wondered about the woman because he hadn't seen her attacking him before he saw her being held by the man named Gred. Now they are looking at him in shock Zero couldn't understand. "How is that possible? How can you match my speed? You are only a level E!" Zero only looked at him and in a blur that Beleveve didn't see apparently because of shock and disbelief, he fired.

Besides, his slow reflex probably has something to do with the gaping wound on his stomach created by the chain he had wrapped on himself.

Beleveve would have been dead immediately if he hadn't been saved by a blonde man. The shot was a perfect aim to Beleveve's temple. He leveled his gun again at the man on the ground, making sure that no one would be hit other than that Beleveve bastard, and almost fired. But he was stopped because of a commanding voice.

"Stop!"

All stopped their movement, frozen when their leader's aura was released. Well, aside from Zero who didn't lower his gun but he turned so he is looking at Kaname. He looked like he wasn't affected by the constricting aura released by the pureblood.

"How'd you know?" Zero asked in an uncharacteristically emotionless voice. Zero is a passionate man especially in his hate with the vampires even though he is a vampire himself. And that rung an alarm inside Kaname's mind.

"The smell of your blood." Kaname answered.

Zero then felt that liquid was running on his cheek. He touched it and saw that it is blood. Beleveve had been able to claw him. How he didn't see, he didn't know. He thought he had followed their fight pretty well. That was when he noticed that there is blood on the woman's fingernails. _So she is the one who clawed me_, Zero thought to himself. Kaname touched his bleeding cheek gently and Zero slapped his hand away in surprise. What was he doing touching his cheek like some kind of an actor in a ridiculously sappy movie?

Zero didn't put the gun down but he did turn around to walk out of there without saying anything else. His right hand holding his gun while the other hand was wrapped by a chain. But someone once again grabbed him from behind, and though it was gentle he didn't take any chances. He fired again.

The vampires cried out in shock but Zero didn't even blink. He didn't say anything even when he saw that he hadn't been able to shot anyone. He just stood there even as he realized that the person he had tried to shoot was Kaname Kuran. He only jerked when Kaname took the gun from him and giving it back to him again.

"Do not shoot anymore Zero. No one will attack you. You do not need to attempt to break the treaty." Kaname said calmly.

"Really?" Zero retorted, his anger visibly seen especially when another aura blend in with Kaname's. The four nobles now around them widened their eyes and their breath hitched when they can feel the anger of the aura pulsating in the air. But it seems the two had not even notice the dancing aura in the air. "What kind of peace treaty did you have _Kuran_? Is that even applicable with everyone or are there exceptions?" Zero emphasized Kaname's last name so as to relay that he didn't appreciated being called by his first name in familiarity. Again.

"Everyone is tied to the treaty Zero. No exceptions." Kaname said. He hadn't even bothered to change how he call Zero. To Kaname, he is speaking only in facts, and he liked saying Zero's name. For Zero, Kaname is speaking at him like he had been telling it to him for how many times, and is being incredibly annoying with his use of his first name. To the nobles behind them, it looked like Kaname is calming Zero down especially when the aura of Kaname is dampening the anger of the other aura which they deduced as Zero's, as incredibly shocking that deduction made them.

Zero and Kaname just stared at each other before Zero reached out and snatched the gun from Kaname's hand. He held it tightly in his hands before he turned around with the intention of going away from there. Kaname once again stopped him and Zero had to visibly restrained himself from his reflexive attack when Kaname had once again touched his shoulder without warning.

"Stop doing that." Zero hissed.

"We were supposed to talk." Kaname ignored Zero's hissed words but he did let go and backed a step away. Zero, because of the anger still running high on him, didn't even noticed Kaname's eyes turning red by the minute. Kaname for his part is restraining himself from attacking Zero for his blood. God, how did Zero's blood became even more intoxicating?

"I am not going to make even a step towards a place where they attack simply for the reason of me being a level E and they having the right to kill me!" Zero hissed in anger, his aura flaring yet again before he immediately backed away and ran at high speed out of there, wind following his pace.

The nobles were able to breathe a little bit easier after Zero had gone but their curiosity hadn't diminished. How did a level E vampire able to release a heavy aura that is able to affect nobles such as them? Only Takuma looked on with awe and understanding since he already knew why Zero is almost changing now, though only a small changes were visible.

Kaname turned to look at them and they saw his eyes were brilliantly red and his fangs were elongated. Their eyes went wide. Kaname-sama is hungry? Takuma was beside the pureblood in an instant and he held Kaname on his back. "Control yourself Kaname. Breathe deep and release it slowly. That's right. Continue until you are calm again." Takuma whispered. It took a minute for Kaname to calm his nerves. It would have been longer if Takuma hadn't helped him by making him aware of the others' presence.

It wouldn't do for the Vampire's leader to suddenly be unable to control his bloodlust. It would seriously reflect badly on the vampire society to see the leader of the race unable to control his hunger when he is supposed to be the strongest. Takuma stepped back when he felt Kaname squeezing his hands in thanks.

Kaname looked at the three recently enrolled noble vampires in front of him calmly. Though there is a barel controlled anger in the very depth of his voice that only Takuma heard. And that is because he knows Kaname so well that he is able to understand his friend and bonded brother.

"Tell me in great detail what happened here. No holding back and lying. And if I ever found out you lied, you will be punished. And it wouldn't be the same punishment as Aidou receives."

"Kaname-sama, we didn't—" Noir Beleveve started only to be cut off by a slap. He hadn't seen his leader moved.

"I do not need excuses. You disobeyed my order and broke my trust when I told you to take Zero inside my office. Now, tell me."

Takuma didn't interfere knowing that Kaname needed to ascertain his power over them since the newly enrolled noble vampires seem to think that Kaname would tolerate them disobeying him and committing violence in a peace-friendly school. Besides, all of what Kaname had said was the truth. They had disobeyed him, almost broke the peace treaty which Kaname himself wrote and presented, and broke his trust.

Not to mention the fact that they hurt Kaname's will-be mate. Kaname is probably holding himself back from fretting over the wound his destined mate had acquired. Then Zero would probably freak out at Kaname's care. Then it would take Kaname longer to make Zero understand about the situation.

Takuma is sure Zero wouldn't believe about the mate thing. He isn't a born vampire. He was only turned into one, and forcefully at that. Vampire hunters never knew about the ancient vampires. That was a closed secret that even the vampires cannot believe since it was many centuries ago.

And if the topic sprung, Zero would just fire his trusted gun. And who knows what else would he do. He didn't know Zero that well, so he isn't certain about his would-be reaction. He hopes, at least for Kaname's sake that Zero would at least listen and talk in an objective manner.

He watched as the three newly enrolled noble vampires told what happened in great detail, thinking that he wouldn't be able to sleep at his normal time.

Takuma hoped this will be wrapped up immediately.

. . . . .

Zero wrenched his door open and closed it immediately. He leaned on his door and tried to catch his breath. He is out of breath not just from running at full speed but from adrenaline rush and concentration he had from the fight earlier. Also from the rushing anger he felt running through his veins.

His cheek stung and that was when he remembered that he had a wound on his cheek. He had never been more glad to his stepfather from not giving him a roommate. He walked towards his closet and put the gun there before he went to the bathroom and washed his face, especially his cheek. He clenched his jaw at the feeling of pain he felt. When he knew it was cleaned enough, he raised his head and looked at the mirror.

And stared.

The wound looks shallow. But he knew perfectly well it was deep when Kuran made him realized that he was bleeding earlier. He leaned on the mirror a little more before running his hand gently on the shallow marks on his cheeks.

And froze.

He remembered that Kuran touched his cheek earlier, much like how he is caressing his cheek right now. Gently. Almost as if he was afraid he'd be hurt more if he touched it in a wrong way. He pulled his hand away from his cheek and stared at his reflection more.

That's when he noticed that his physical appearance seems to look brighter. Only slightly but to him, it is noticeable since he always looks at himself in a mirror. The difference is subtle yet glaringly obvious.

What the heck is happening to him?

He walked out of his bathroom and took off his uniform, leaving it on the floor and changed into lighter clothes for his sleep. He sat at the edge of his bed. He wanted to sleep already but his eyes didn't want to. His clock is entirely messed up. He is sleepy in the morning and is wide awake in the evening. He had to fix his bodily clock now. He crawled to his bed and lie down.

He stared at the ceiling for how many minutes before he rolled to his side. He stared at the wall again before rolling to the other side… again. But sleep didn't come to him. He shut his eyes but his eyes would water up. Sleep continued to elude him. Irritated, he sat up.

Something is seriously wrong with him.

He got up and stripped and put the clothes on the bed. He'd use that later. He took a towel and wrapped it on himself before walking to the bathroom, locking the door in the process. He put the towel on the towel rack, which already has one before turning the shower on. He turned the heater on and showered using warm water. Warm water always makes him sleepy and he figured it might be just what he need.

After he is done, he took the towel and wrapped it on himself once again. He took another one and put it on his head before opening the door of his bathroom and going out. He rubbed the towel on his wet hair while he walked towards where he knew his closet is, only to freeze when he heard an intake of breath and realized that he wasn't alone.

Someone is inside his room.

Zero didn't wait for a second. He walked towards the closet in a blur and snatched the gun he had put there earlier, the towel on his head falling on the floor after he had made the move. He was about to turn and fire when someone was suddenly behind him and held him tightly. A hand was on his waist where the towel was barely clinging and another was on his neck.

"Stop Zero, you're in the dormitory." Zero froze once again, not just from what the person behind him said, but from the identity of the person himself. And how he is holding him right now.

"What are you doing in my room Kuran?" Zero hissed. He wrenched Kuran's hand on his neck and waist. He then fluidly caught the towel that had become loose at what he had done and was about to leave his hips. He took a step away from Kuran while he tied the towel more securely on his waist, though it's quite difficult with the gun on his hand. He was pretty sure he had locked the door so where did Kuran entered? He saw his window open and deduced that perhaps that was where Kuran entered. He hated to think about it but he knew that Kuran wouldn't do anything to harm him now. Because of his difficulty and calmed by his instinct that Kuran would do anything, he put his gun on the closet once again, in the silver box and locked it. Not taking any chance of being hurt, he had used a towel to open the box. He then turned around and faced the pureblood vampire.

Only to freeze again at how Kuran is eyeing him. He can't honestly describe Kuran's look but it is making him uneasy. He suddenly felt the need to cover himself as much as possible. He turned away from Kuran and walked as calmly as he could to the closet where his things were cleanly folded.

"Get out." Zero said frostily. He then remembered the towel he had used for his wet hair earlier lying on the floor. He would have gotten it if Kuran wasn't there. He took a small towel on his closet and wiped it on his wet body. He can feel the stare Kuran is doing on him. He quickened his movement without seeming nervous. He took some undergarments inside and quickly closed his closet. He turned around only to see Kuran _still_ looking at him. "What are you still doing here?"

Kuran didn't answer him. Instead roam his gaze on his figure that Zero felt vulnerable and strangely exposed. When Kuran's gaze dropped on his hand where he held his undergarment, his cheeks angrily flamed in shame and humiliation. Zero quickly strode towards the bathroom to change, grabbing the clothes on his bed. But Kuran stopped him by grabbing his arm once again. Good thing he didn't have his gun or he would have fired in startled surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Zero hissed in anger. "You don't have the right to monitor my movement! Go back to your hole and leave me in peace!" He then wrenched his arm out of Kuran's tight grasp and angrily walked towards the bathroom to change. He wouldn't ever be changing in front of that pureblood vampire.

. . . . .

Kaname winced slightly when the bathroom door was banged shut by its owner. He didn't mean to sound like some kind of private investigator. He was just too caught up with… Zero's body.

He had never seen Zero's bare flesh until today. Good thing he had tight control over himself or he would have already done something he would regret for as long as he lived. Though he didn't do anything… immoral, he sure as hell hadn't been able to stop staring. He knew he must have looked at Zero lustily.

And he knew it disturbed Zero greatly that he had an outburst. He can see it on his body language. Though Zero might have not been afraid of him and his status, he is highly disturbed by how he had looked at him earlier.

But he can't help it. Zero is his destined mate. And though it isn't official yet as he hadn't gotten Zero's approval, and he hadn't felt anything unusual, only his own genuine feeling for him, he can't help but feel something at the rare sight. Zero looked exquisite without clothes covering his pale flesh. His wet hair made him look all the more sexy.

He had trailed the droplets of water that ran across Zero's back with his eyes, ridiculously feeling envious at the water for being able to caress Zero's body. Zero's flesh feels warm on him and his smell is wonderfully arousing. He knew that it wasn't really necessary to hold the ex-human like that when Zero had the intention of firing but he just couldn't resist.

It was a reflexive action triggered not only by the dangerous action of firing the gun at him, but of Zero's bare and exquisite flesh presented on his unprepared self.

His hands were the reason why the towel that was on the vampire hunter's hips got loose. His hand got excited. He was half-disappointed and half-relieved that Zero was able to catch the towel and once again wrap it on himself more securely.

He kept on staring at the bathroom and his mind eventually started giving him a very tempting and vivid image of him kissing Zero's earlobe passionately. Zero moaning at his ministrations, arching into him temptingly. Zero begging him for completion—

He jerked his gaze away from the bathroom before he got tempted by the images he is seeing in his head, very vivid images at that. He might be tempted to do exactly what his imagination is making him see.

He let out a frustrated breath. He didn't like his position at all. He didn't like the fact that he didn't have any chance currently for having Zero for himself. Zero had been feeling hatred for him since they had seen each other. Maybe Zero did not have any reason to hate him when they first met, but he certainly has one now.

He had used him to make sure Yuuki will be safe, and he had shamelessly told him that too. Many times. He hadn't had any qualms in using Zero as his pawn before. And Zero's hatred had intensified. He hadn't done anything to lessen the vampire hunter's hatred for him.

Now it is biting him in the ass.

He watched as the curtain on the window where he had entered seemed like to dance at the breeze. The night is peaceful. The wind didn't bring any bad news. He hoped his night also is the same as the peaceful night today.

He heard the bathroom door opened and saw Zero in his bed clothes. He looked adorable. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What are you still doing here?" Zero hissed in annoyance. He thought Kuran had gotten out because he hadn't heard a single sound.

"We need to talk Zero." Kuran sounded calm. He looked collected and is usually in his impeccable form. It just made Zero more irritated. He didn't acknowledge what Kuran had said. In a blur, he was on his bed with his blanket covering all his body. He buried his head deeper into his pillow just so Kuran get the message that he had no intention of talking to him.

"You are making this difficult Zero." Alas, that wasn't the case and Kuran just kept on talking in there. Zero wanted to snap at the pureblood, say that he himself is making a perfectly reasonable request of getting out and leaving him in peace, but no. He had to stay. He kept quiet and studiously ignored Kuran. Damn pureblood! He thinks everything revolve around him?

"If you don't want to talk about it in private then we might as well talk tomorrow in front of all the Day Class students—"

"Why the heck do you want to talk to me so badly you'd compromise you're position in the academy?! For fuck's sake the Day Class Students don't know the Night Class' true identity!" Zero exclaimed angrily, pulling the blanket out of him and rising from his bed. Zero scowled when all Kuran did was stare at him. He didn't have time for this! "Well?" he demanded.

"What do you think the topic will be?" Kuran murmured absently, still looking at him with an odd expression on his face. He didn't bother to decipher it since he had never been able to before so he focused his attention on what Kuran is saying.

"Why do you think I know?" He scowled, displeased. Kuran looked at him straight in the eye and it irritated him more. "Blood alright! Now, what do you want? I won't be having your blood like I said three days ago."

"Blood is not necessarily our main topic but it will come." Kuran said still in that somewhat absentminded voice. Zero got all the more irritated at how the pureblood is acting. He is the one who disturbed his night. He is the one who continuously try to talk to him even though it was blatantly clear that he didn't want to. And when he is now willing to listen, the pureblood adopted that attitude.

He hated people wasting his time.

Due to his irritation, he got up and in a blur so fast Zero didn't think it had ever been his speed before, he slapped the pureblood.

Trouble is, his palm didn't get to finish it. Just inches from Kuran's cheek, his hand hung suspended because of the hand holding it tightly. He hissed when the suddenly long and sharp nails of the pureblood pressed into his hand deeply that his blood flowed and traced his hand. He immediately took his hand when he felt the hand loosened its hold and hissed at the pain the action caused. He took a look of his wound and cursed.

It's deep. His back hand had four puncture wounds, deep puncture wounds and blood continued its journey on his flesh dropping towards his blanket. He cursed some more thinking about what Yuuki's reaction will be at the mess of blood. She'll think of something worse. And his explanation that Kuran caused it would just worry her needlessly.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, again though this time it had accompanied a slight growl. He jerked his head up and scowled at the pureblood, thinking that Kuran probably didn't like the smell of a 'Level E' blood, a lower class vampire in the chain of hierarchy. He opened his mouth, intent on blasting the pureblood with words that would make even the cool and collected leader of the Vampire Society to blush even just slightly when he was assaulted.

By an unwanted person invading his private space in a speed that for Zero probably surpassed the speed of light. An exaggeration but Zero didn't care. And even if it was unwanted and would have made him recoil in anger, disgust and humiliation all rolled into one he hadn't made any move because he was frozen in shock at the unexpected move.

Especially when Kuran's eyes turned blood red. The color was so deep that he felt barely controlled lust. The strange thing is, he didn't know and he isn't certain if it was bloodlust or something more. And that made him worry more than anything else at the moment. That he was able to identify more into the pureblood's expression at that time than the usual was making him strangely excited.

And that isn't a good thing. Extremely not a good thing. He had to get Kuran out of his room ASAP!

"Slap me really hard Zero…" Kuran's breathless and ragged voice said. That was when he noticed that the pureblood was holding onto his shoulder really hard that he is sure that it would be bruising tomorrow. Kuran's fangs were rapidly lengthening in front of him.

Close to his neck, breathing in his scent.

He is hungry! Or is it his blood that's making him reacts that way?

Zero scowled at that thought. Of course that's not the case! As if a high maintenance and high ranking vampire would stoop so low as to get attracted with the blood of a level E! And what the fuck is Kuran talking about?

"Why the fuck do you want me to do that? Just get out of my room and drink blood somewhere." Zero said in a forced calm voice. It wouldn't do to anger the pureblood especially when he is getting all hungry on blood on him. "Just take a blood pellet and you'll be on your usual pureblood self. Now get out!"

"I don't think you understand the situation Zero.." Kuran's eyes darkened further and he leaned a little closer than he had before. Zero's eyes widened at the action especially when he _smelled _and_ licked_ his cheek. Zero would never admit it out loud but he can admit it to himself that Kaname's different approach made him slightly fearful.

And the weakness he felt at that feeling made him raise his guard even more and stared at those deep red eyes coldly. "I honestly don't seeing as you never were forthcoming with your information.."

"I will always be attracted to your blood. Now, slap me before I drink from you against your will. Because I would not be able to stop myself this time.." Kuran murmured. Zero's mouth opened in disbelief. Did he heard right or were his ears playing tricks on him. He was certain Kuran just said that whatever happens, he'll always want his blood—

At that thought, his blood ran cold. His mind supplied a memory that he had buried but wasn't able to successfully do so. The night that pureblood woman slaughtered his family, took his twin brother and turned him into a being he was taught to hunt, a vampire.

It continued on running through his mind until he slapped the pureblood in front of him, hard enough that Kuran's lip cut and blood ran on his mouth. And the vivid images he had seen in his mind stopped abruptly at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He stared at the shocked pureblood. He stared at those red eyes that was gradually turning into it's natural color. With numbness he is accustomed to feeling when he is remembering that memory once again, he got up from the bed and numbly pushed the pureblood towards the window that he knew Kuran used to come in his room unannounced earlier.

"Get out." Zero wanted the pureblood out of his room NOW.

"Zero—"

"And don't barge in my room ever again." Zero said this with his voice still in a numb tone. Through Zero's numbness, he can see that Kuran looked at him in worry and alarm, though he knew that he must have been imagining. No pureblood would ever feel any worry for a level E.

"Zero—"

"Get out now." He looked and saw that Kuran looked determined to stay. And it made something inside him stir. And he recognized it well enough to make him despise the familiarity.

He felt the start of anxiety and fear at the way Kuran looked at him. Even though he looked worried for him, he cannot help but remember his mother and father's words…

"_Vampires are deceptive creatures. They will lure you into a false sense of security before striking you at your most vulnerable moment."_

And he felt just that. Especially when that memory sprung in the forefront of his mind looking at the pureblood in front of him earlier. So close to his neck…

He shuddered.

"Zero, listen to me—"

"GET OUT!" Zero suddenly shouted at the top of his voice. Not caring about the crap that his fellow dorm mates might woke up from his shouting. Who cares? As long they didn't get infected and turned and wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't care.

"Don't think this is over. We need to discuss an important matter." Kuran said to him with a tone Zero assumed as Kuran not wanting to drop the 'supposed' talk. He didn't care. As long as the pureblood get out of his sight ASAP!

"OUT!" Zero shouted again, pushing the pureblood to the window. He heard Kuran sigh quietly before he had done the action of doing just that when he stopped. Kuran looked at him.

"I would never forcefully take your blood Zero. I would never defile your proud self like what Shizuka Hio did." Kaname said softly at Zero, looking at him straight in the eye.

Zero froze at the words Kuran had said. He stood and was forced to look at the eyes looking at him. And he saw the sincerity deep in Kuran's eyes. His eyes widened in disbelief because, no matter how hard he looked, he only saw and feel sincerity from the vampire in front of him.

Zero wrenched his eyes from the eye contact and turned it to the side. He growled. "Get out." He heard some movement and when he turned to look at the window again, the pureblood was nowhere to be seen.

And as he lay in his bed, he was hunted by that sincere gaze and those words he never would have thought would ever come from Kuran himself even though he didn't want to dwell on it.

When he finally noticed how concentrated he is at the memory, he cannot help but despise himself even more when he realized that something inside him stirred when he heard those words.

And as he felt an addicting rush of warmth he only feels when he is with Yuuki at that memory, he can honestly say to himself:

He didn't like what he is currently feeling at Kaname's words…

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Yes! Finish the second chapter! Phew! That took many days to finish!

I probably will update a lot slower after I post this because I am also currently writing two more fics… And with the busy schedule of my education, let's just say that I will try my best to write faster. But don't expect too much. But you can guarantee that the chapters will be just like this in length, or more…

I am really happy you like this! The more I read your reviews, the more I am motivated to write fast! Thank you!

Any questions regarding this fic, jus PM me…

By the way, review k? :D


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Actions

**Title:**A Blessing or a Curse?

**Author:** AsisChronae

**Summary:** Zero's world shifted to a different angle completely when he learned Kaname's true intentions. Certain that it is another ploy, he is determined to evade the pureblood's charisma, hoping that the pureblood would eventually give up. Will he especially when for Kaname, it is a blessing? Yes, because for Zero, it is a curse. Will their perception change?

**Note:**I did not follow the canon's plot completely. Only small bits.

**Warning:**This is mainly Slash! Hit the back button if this is not your taste. _**And this is not Beta'd! **_Any mistakes here are mine…

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I do not own Vampire Knight. I am only borrowing the characters to give birth to the story.

* * *

_Pride is something everyone held dear._

_Prejudice is something almost all of us encounter in our daily lives._

_It is almost difficult to get along  
with these factors in the way._

_But if we manage to overcome this  
and set aside all the history of feud between two people,_

_You will find that the over-all personality of the person you had hated all your life  
is much more desirable  
without all the hindering factors…_

_And getting to know each other  
will eventually lead to something more satisfying  
to both parties…_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Thoughts and Actions  
**__By: Asis_

* * *

Kaname Kuran is famous in the Vampire Society not only for the status he held in the Vampire Society but also for his own actions. Having a strict rule and a mean streak of giving out punishments in accordance to breaking the rules in the Vampire Society is notoriously well-known. Some appreciated it and some do not especially if they are taking the brunt force of the Leader's well-known 'justice'. He is especially frightening when the rule or law broken was his own or he had proposed and implemented himself.

Only a few had taken a direct hit but many who saw the Leader's anger deem it necessary to avoid conflict with the Pureblood as much as possible.

He is also famous for being very fair even if the person being accused is a person he hated the most. Though no one knew who the Pureblood hated and loathed with absolute passion as no one had seen Kaname Kuran reveal any outwardly emotion that would betray his thoughts in that neutral façade of his other than rage, anger and disappointment.

Everyone sitting in the higher hierarchy of the Vampire Society, the prominent leaders of both Vampire Hunter and Humans knew it.

So of course Gred knew it and respected the Pureblood with utmost loyalty. Not just because his parents had strict instructions not to cause trouble with the Pureblood Prince especially when he is only an exchange student from America.

That's why he tried to stop his very recent friends, Belle and Noir from attacking the ex-human. Because he knew the Pureblood Prince would most certainly be displeased with them. Not only are they going to disobey Kaname Kuran's order to bring that ex-human in his office.

They would also break the treaty the Pureblood prince himself made.

And he was right. Displeased was even a light word.

Kaname Kuran was angry.

Now that he had replayed in his mind what had happened last night, he was displeased with himself. He should have done something more than subduing Belle. He should have stopped Noir and Belle altogether since he knew the ex-human that Gred remembered name Zero wouldn't attack if he hadn't been provoked.

His status himself would have forced them to obey his command.

But he was unsure of doing that. He had been given explicit instruction by his parents of not revealing his real status to _anyone _while he is staying in Japan. Merely accept the status as a noble vampire.

Of course Kaname Kuran knew about that set-up.

Why wouldn't he when Kaname Kuran was born at the same month and day as him and was basically recognize as Kaname's brother by time blood bond?

In the scrolls of ancient times, written by blessed vampires where Vampire Gods were still revered, time blood bond was revealed as bond between vampires born at the same month and day, place, condition and exact time down to the very millisecond, no matter the year. They are always revealed as hope. Hope for a new beginning. Because time blood bond will never happen without the blessing, love and forgiveness of the Gods.

It was said that no one even knew time blood bond is true or what kind of new beginning the event is telling, even the vampires blessed by the Vampire Gods and Goddesses themselves. That they are only able to know the time blood bond because of a 'slip of tongue' by one of the cheerful Vampire God named Zuru.

That made him above Takuma, Kaname's bonded brother. He was basically like Kaname's twin brother.

Gred let out a deep sigh. A deep and meaningful sigh.

Kaname has told him that he is not angry at him but he cannot help but feel guilty nonetheless. He had been told that the ex-human, the hunter named Zero Kiryuu hated vampires especially Purebloods because of Shizuka Hio. And because of what happened last night, Zero Kiryuu's hate probably reached an all time new level.

He had to remedy it. Especially since Kaname seems to want to be close to Zero Kiryuu. He can see it by the way Kaname's anger. He had to make Zero-kun realize that not all vampires are bastards as he seems to think. And not all Pureblood despises Level E and are like Shizuka Hio.

His gloomy visage, which is not entirely good in his face vanished when he smiled at himself at that thought. Yes, he had to make Zero-kun realize it.

But what should he do? How could he do it? Zero Kiryuu is a very exceptional Vampire Hunter. Deadly especially with him also being a vampire. And the Kiryuu family had always been deadly vampire hunters. Even their reputation reached across the globe. So he wasn't that shocked seeing Zero Kiryuu's efficiency. Merely surprised at how well he had fared with a noble vampire like Noir. Surprised because even with Zero-kun's exceptional skill and accelerated abilities gained from being a vampire, whether unwanted or not, shouldn't have made him that fast.

And the Vampire Hunter obviously do not trust vampires even if he is one himself, that much he can say from that not-so-small altercation.

Gred's thoughts were abruptly stopped when someone called him with a sharp voice.

"Gred!" said man turned away from the window covered by thick curtains where he had been staring while his thoughts were running in his mind to look at his now opened door of his room. There, he saw Belle scowling at him. He also saw Noir leaning against the door looking at him angrily. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"You absolute fucker—"

"Language." Gred cut off with ease. It was an unconscious move. He just isn't used to crude language since his mother would have washed his mouth with soap if she heard that kind of words from his mouth – literally.

"Fuck the language you motherfucker!" Belle's face contorted with anger. Her beautiful pale face turned ugly in his eyes. Gred's mouth opened once more to remind her about her language again but she beat him to it. "Why did you stop me?! You should have let me have a go with that Level E!"

Gred only blinked several times, too astonished to reveal any of his emotion. How could she still go on about that? For goodness' sake Kaname gave her punishment because of her attack last night!

His silence apparently made Belle angrier because she stepped forward, probably to punch him. In the short span of time he had known Belle, he had already deduced her as a physical woman. Easily angered. She needs proper anger management. If Noir hadn't stopped her, she really would have and he would have a new make up in his eye.

Oh joy.

"Answer you dumbass!" Belle hissed like a hellcat. Seriously, Belle had a repertoire of crude insults. His mother would have been happy to wash her mouth several times. And let her listen to a few choice of words.

"Kaname-sama already gave you a lighter punishment than Noir, Belle. And that's just giving the hunter a scratch. Imagine what he would have done if you had managed to injure the hunter." Gred said in a perfectly neutral voice and face that he had come to learn from the master of closed-off emotion himself, Kaname Kuran. Seriously, he thought nobles have sharp mind? Maybe only a select few managed to get that gift.

A disappointment really. Is this the noble vampires Japan can offer? A very diplomatic voice asked at the back of his mind.

_And to think I considered them my friends…_

…

_Wait, friends!_ Gred's mind changed a different course at the word. _Yes, being a friend is absolutely a good step in making Zero-kun understand that Vampires have different views!_ Why hadn't he thought about it earlier?

He bit back a sigh at the answer. Because his thoughts were cut off by his so-called friends when he was thinking about what to do with Zero-kun.

At times like this he is glad no one apart from Kaname and Takuma knew his status in the vampire hierarchy here in Japan. Not that everyone knew about his status at his country. His parents are very protective of him especially when they cannot get pregnant again. He could determine the other vampire's true attitude that way. No need to give a front in front of him.

Because for them, he is of the same status as the other Night Class students inside the Cross Academy.

Because he is lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't seen the attack on him. Good thing he had sensed it before Noir's fist connect with his stomach. And good thing he is exceptionally fast and his reflex is topnotch as he had managed to block Noir's fist with his hand. Who knew being almost assassinated multiple times could come in handy? But it still left him winded. Noir's fist could pack a punch.

Against his will, he let out a loud gasp. His body isn't used to heavy hits.

"I bled because of that fucking Level E! My precious blood was spilled! How could you have defended that disgusting ex-human?! I am supposed to be your friend! You are supposed to follow me!" Noir hissed in front of him, his eyes blazing in fury. Gred's mouth opened to speak even though he really didn't want to since he can feel it inside him that Kaname is coming in his room. But he cannot stop the immediate response Noir's words rose out of him.

Despite him not flaunting his status and not liking being served like a king of the world, he is still brought up in a very important family in America. He is still above them.

And even if he is not from prominent family, being Kaname's time blood bonded practically made him above the nobles vampires inside the Cross Academy.

And he does not take kindly to vampires below him practically saying that he should follow their lead as if he didn't have a mind of his own. Just because they are friends.

How callously they use the term friends.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't have called both of you my friend since I do not take kindly to vampires telling me what to do. Especially to vampires who are lower than I am." He coldly stated, his voice turning in an ice and his words slipping into aristocratic grace that he usually use when dealing with vampires in the American Vampire Council.

A second after he uttered the words, he froze. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to let slip that tiny little fact of him being above them. He hoped that small little fact slip in their mind.

And he hadn't meant to sound so cold. But he just can't help it. Being told what to do really tick him off. He only allowed a few selected and trusted people to do that to him.

He saw Noir and Belled noticeably stiffen at his words. Whether they were hurt at his words or not, he didn't know. He also didn't care. Well he do but not at the moment. He only knew that he regrets telling them that they aren't his friends anymore since they are the only vampires who immediately warmed up to him when he first became a transfer student in Cross Academy.

They are his first real friends and despite their faults, they are still his friends. Why did his diplomatic mouth had to go off like that?

He opened his mouth, intent to apologize even if they won't accept it when Belle shrieked angrily.

"You fucker—!" She, in a blur was in front of him with her fist solidly connected on his cheek, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Belle! Stop!" An alarmed voice shouted and he saw at the corner of his eye Noir restraining an angry Belle. He registered hurt in her intense brown eyes. He hadn't had time to see what else lay beyond Belle's eyes and he hadn't seen Noir's at all since he coughed and let out a spray of blood with saliva and teeth mixed in it. It stained the white carpet.

A whiff of intensely sweet smell of blood immediately filled the air that the three of them froze. Gred's eyes widened at the smell of his own blood. He was told not to allow even a small amount of blood to bleed from him since his blood is irresistibly delicious even from the Purebloods. And since his accepted status in Japan is a noble vampire, others wouldn't hesitate to drink from him.

Nobles shares blood amongst themselves if the blood tablet cannot hold their bloodlust.

He slowly turned to look at his two frozen friends and saw that their eyes turned to lusty red and their fangs lengthened. They gulped and it sent shiver down his spine.

"G-Gred…" Belle's faint voice started, her voice thick with hunger. But Gred visibly noticed her hands turning into balled fist and it shook. It was then he realized she is restraining herself from attacking him with difficulty. Belle had always been easily swayed by her needs and emotion and seeing her restraining herself, even if it is a losing battle made him swell in pride that he had found friends he can trust.

Noir hadn't shook but Gred noticed him stopping himself from breathing. And it is proving effective since his eyes started returning to its natural black color, though his fangs were still lengthened.

"Get out Gred, please…" Noir said before closing his mouth suddenly. Gred, knowing Noir and Belle wouldn't last long in their resolves and restraints, started to immediately stand up and turn to the door.

But it was crowded by other noble vampires who had probably smelt his blood and they were only restrained by Takuma. Takuma Ichijou, being Kaname's bonded brother wouldn't be bothered much by the smell of his blood, the same as Kaname. And even if he would, he would be able to control his urge.

He stood, frozen once again when uncertainty evaded his senses. All of a sudden, Noir's alarmed voice was prominent amidst the crowd.

"Belle!" Gred turned then visibly stiffened when Belle's clawed hand held his shoulder with vise grip and her fangs lengthened more than it has earlier. He panicked.

He can easily get himself out of the restrictive hands of Belle but he would have to hurt her to get away without furthermore spilling his blood and that is absolutely something he does not want to do. Before he could decide however, he felt more than saw Kaname's quickening presence coming and he relaxed, though still on his guard.

But Belle continued her descent on his neck that he really have no choice but to take action than to wait so he was about to raise his hand to stop her head from descending when suddenly, she was gone from him.

_SLAM!_

He jerkily turned to look behind him and saw Kaname pinning Belle on the wall, his eyes turning to a shade of red he knew as anger. And when Kaname is angry, it is usually accompanied by a thought he always follow. And being Kaname's time blood bonded, he have an inkling on to what he would do.

And that is unacceptable. She is his friend and despite their argument earlier and despite the fact that it was Belle's fault he had bled in the first place, he wouldn't allow anything to hurt her.

So he acted out. He focused his aura on Belle and planted it inside her head before he spoke:

"Sleep." And Belle's form slumped in Kaname's arms. Kaname turned and looked at him, his expression revealing how annoyed he was at what he had done. It was then he realized that they had a full audience that his eyes went wide.

Uh oh.

"Everyone, return to your dorms and go back to sleep. We will talk about this later on." Kaname commanded in that neutral voice of his, but everyone didn't move. They are still staring at him with their jaws open in disbelief. Alternating on looking at Belle's sleeping form and his wide-eyed and stiff posture. They were frozen at their feet.

"NOW!" Kaname's voice boomed out once again and this time, it brought them out of their stupor enough to get them to move on. Kaname's no nonsense voice made their heart constrict in fear because even with his voice sounding like the usual, his facial expression revealed how irritated he was with them not immediately obeying his command.

Yet they moved slowly even with their fear.

Noir looked at him uncertainly, his eyes revealing how concerned he was of leaving him with an irritated Pureblood Prince inside his room. Gred smiled at him in a reassuring manner, trying to tell him with his eyes that it is okay to leave him with the Pureblood Prince. Kaname wouldn't hurt him. At least not life threateningly.

And he could take care of himself.

Noir took Belle and, still staring uncertainly at him, he walked out of the door. Takuma nodded at both of them, before going out. When the door of his room finally closed, Kaname used his Aura to make the room appropriately private for a conversation Gred knew he wouldn't like.

"What happened here? What made you bleed?" He asked, his voice sounding so neutral Gred had to raise his head slightly to look at him. And he looked at him strangely. Kaname had never talked to him in his Pureblood Prince persona. Not to him and Takuma.

And then he realized that Kaname is angry that someone made him bleed. Kaname is an obsessively protective Pureblood Prince to the point of being insanely overbearing than his parents. And that protectiveness started when Rido Kuran had taken a liking to his blood when he visited Kaname before, back when Kaname's parents are still alive.

Rido Kuran had almost drained him that if not for Kaname and his parents, he would have died that night. That was when he had a very strange flashback about dying in the hand of the same man even though it was the first time he had ever seen Juri-sama's brother. He still can't understand that part and he hadn't thought about that ever since but it had always been on his mind.

He noticed Kaname looking at him intently that he sighed tiredly and sank down to his bed once he reached it. "It was nothing Kaname."

"Nothing?! What do you think I am, stupid?" Kaname asked in a scathing manner he had heard before that Gred snapped at once, scowling. Gods, he hated how Kaname always has to be hovering on his back, though not literally.

"Of course not! Did you think I'm an idiot?!"

"Yes." Kaname deadpanned that Gred scowled deeper before harrumphing and positioning himself so he could lie down again. He also covered his face with his white and soft pillow so as not to be able to look at Kaname.

He heard a sigh, then a weight settling beside his bed. He felt Kaname's hand caressing his hair like he had always done when they were still a child. "I only worry about you Red." Gred scowled at the name Kaname uttered. He had been telling Kaname to stop calling him that way since he is still a child but he is stubborn and he wouldn't listen. He would only say:

"_Why should I? It suits you. Red suits you"_

If he ever had to deal with Kaname's other stubbornness, he would go insane! He ignored the tiny voice at the back of his mind telling him that he is stubborn too.

Gred decided to ignore Kaname's name for him. "Yeah, and insulting me is a really good way to worry." He instead said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had on his head. He felt vibration beside him and the hand on his hair being jarred for some reason. He would have dismissed it had it not been for the chuckle he heard. "Stop laughing at me!" He whined.

"I'm not laughing at you Red."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Again, it suits you. What with your blood looking so awfully good even without the smell it carries. And you look good in red." Kaname said and knowing Kaname wouldn't comply to his wish, he tiredly drop it. He cannot help but feel tired at Kaname's stubbornness.

"Sleep. You still have to many hours before nighttime." Kaname stood up and Gred took off the pillow he had covered on his face. He had the feeling Kaname is still looking at him so he sighed and looked towards the Pureblood's direction. "And don't think for a minute that we won't talk about you using your ability. We had to talk about putting limitation to it with you being a noble vampire—"

"Yes, yes mother." Gred dismissingly said while waving his hand and turning again to go back to sleep, covering his face once again with his pillow.

"Red, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname asked no one in particular. Gred snorted.

"Nothing. I suggest you find someone to occupy your love life brother. At least that way, you stop being so stiff and ancient." Gred took the pillow off his face once again and looked at Kaname. "And you stop hovering over my back like some kind of a paranoid mother." He scrunched his face as if he is thinking before continuing once again. "Oh! I forgot to enter the fact that it would make you busy with your mystery 'someone' with that romantic streak of yours."

He had been telling Kaname that ever since he was 10 and knew about romance since Kaname is practically a thousand years old and perfectly at age to find someone to be with. Kaname had always replied with:

"_Yuki isn't of age yet. And she still has to regain her memory."_

And that was the answer he had waited from his cheekiness. To his astonishment, Kaname sighed. "It's hard." He mumbled.

He abruptly sat up and snapped to look at his brother in shock, ignoring Kaname's startled reaction at his sudden movement. He blinked. "Did I heard it right? 'It's hard'? What could be so hard when Yuki-chan has adored you since she was a child, whether a vampire or a human? With or without her memories?" Kaname looked away and gulped. Gred's eyes widened. "You fell for someone?!" He asked incredulously.

"Sleep well Red." Then in a blink of an eye, Kaname is gone.

He had fled and left him wondering about that revelation!

The nerve! As if he could sleep properly after that! And he still had to think of a way to become Zero Kiryuu's friend!

He decided to just set aside his plans with Zero for another time and concentrate on his brother.

_First off, _Gred thought. _Talk to Takuma. If anyone knows, it's him since he has been with Kaname since they were kids._

. . . . .

Zero irritatingly sighed for the hundredth time that day, and its' still morning.

He cannot help but get pissed off whenever he remembered what happened last night inside his room. Not only was his night a disaster, Kuran also saw it fit to disturb his late hour peaceful night. What is this talk he is talking about that that damn Pureblood sees as important enough to piss him off entirely last night?

_If you hadn't interrupted him last night, you would have known. _A voice pointed out in his mind. His scowl deepened and he pointedly ignored that said voice as he had done multiple times before when talking about vampires, Purebloods specifically. Even if that said voice gave a good point.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the bell signaling the end of the morning class sounded throughout their school. He looked at the clock on the wall in front of him. It read _twelve o'clock._

He stared at the clock and blinked. Lunch time. He hadn't realized he had been thinking that long.

"Zero!" He looked at his side just to see Yuki about to poke her finger on his cheek.

"Yuki." He deadpanned. Yuki sometimes acts like a child that he really didn't know if he should be irritated at it or smile fondly that she hadn't changed.

_She really should change, just a little bit. _Zero thought to himself. Yuki giggled slightly at his tone and expression before she turned serious. So serious in fact that he was taken by surprise by her rare expression that he hadn't remembered she had shown for ten years.

"I notice that you had been extremely in your own world that you probably wouldn't even notice that the class is dismissed if it wasn't for the bell." She started. Zero looked at her still, too surprise to say anything else. Yuki looked way too mature in her serious mode in his teenage self that Zero felt like he is talking to her mother right now. "You were absentminded even when you answered our history teacher's question earlier. What's wrong?"

If Zero was surprised at Yuki's sudden seriousness, he was more than surprise at that piece of information. He was shocked at what Yuki had said. He had been questioned earlier? And he had answered? Without him knowing and even realizing about it? He must have been thinking more about last night's incident than he had previously thought.

_No, not the incident. But the vampire himself. Kuran Kaname._

His surprised face morphed into an angry scowl at that thought. And Yuki was now the one who was taken aback at the sudden change of expression.

"What in the world is wrong Zero? You keep on having these… these— I don't know! Unexplainable anger perhaps?" Yuki finally burst. Luckily, they were the only one inside the room so no one really saw Zero being confronted by Yuki.

"It's not unexplainable!" Zero stood up and angrily stated, his voice loud in his anger that his voice filtered out outside the room. Nosy students stopped outside the room to listen more and see what is happening inside. And to know what the prefects were arguing about.

Yuki saw this, that's why she angrily scowled at the quickly gathering students outside the room. She walked towards the door with that look on her face that they had never seen before the students were momentarily shocked and were stupefied on their position even wih warning bells sounding on their minds. "If you are not out of this classroom by this second I am going to put you to detention with Zero whether he likes it or not that you would feel sorry you ever cross me!" She stated before she slammed the door shut.

Loudly.

That seems to shook them out of their stupor that they quickly filed out of there. Remembering the look on Yuki Cross' face made them believe every word she had uttered that no one was left at that space after 30 seconds. Teachers seems to have avoided the area as well because not even teachers were seen walking around outside their room.

It was usually the nicest ones who are quite deadly when angered. Remembering her angered face, they shuddered.

Yuki though didn't know any of this. She dismissed her unusual act and anger at nosy students. She was instead focused on her friend. She turned to Zero after she was sure everyone was already out of hearing range and saw that he was now sitting on his place once again, his hand curled into a tight fist. Yuki wasn't really worried about Zero hitting her though, because even with his anger, Zero never and would never even think of hitting her.

"It is unexplainable Zero! I know you absolutely despised Kaname-san, but you usually were able to control your anger better than you had done for the last four days! You were not randomly throwing your killing intent for the past years when we had become prefect to our classmates like you intend on killing them like you promised with those looks! Even I had the goose bumps!" She stated irritatingly, her voice matching the intensity of Zero's.

Yuki had been bottling these thoughts inside him and thought that she would be able to not confront Zero about it and just to simply support him silently. But she cannot really do that anymore. She cannot be silent any longer. Not after seeing Zero so absentminded he didn't even know he had answered their teacher when he was asked.

Zero never answers questions thrown at him by their teachers no matter if he knew it or not! Because for him, it doesn't matter.

She had to know what's making him so jittery.

Zero's anger and irritation melted away hearing Yuki having goose bumps at his killing intent. Hearing that admission made him unwittingly recall Yuki's reaction when he had first bitten her, and it made him cold. He really, honestly didn't know he had released that strong amount of KI during their prefect duties. And he honestly didn't know that he had been behaving more irrationally than his usual.

That meant he had lost control of his emotions.

And he cannot have that!

Because it's all because of Kuran!

His renewed anger deflated again seeing Yuki's irritated gaze. Even with her irritation, she can clearly see her frustrations and concern over him. his stiff posture dropped and he let his head drop on the table where he is sitting.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He mumbled quietly, discomfort warring in his sincerity when he uttered the words. He wasn't used to saying the words. Nor is he used to people caring for him that much and looking out for him. he hadn't been relying on others since he was orphaned even when he had been living with Yuki and Chairman Cross.

Even when they offered their support, even when he sees them as someone he can completely trust, he cannot help but distance himself from them. Because distancing himself is a way for him to cope with the possible pain. And he just isn't used to other's comfort after his parents were killed and his twin brother following that Pureblood bitch right on the home he had considered safe.

He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, ever but he could admit to himself that he had been relieved when Kuran killed Shizuka Hio. Though disappointed because he wasn't the one who had killed her even though initially, he knew he couldn't harm her. She was the one who turned him into a fucking bloodthirsty maniac he was taught to kill by his parents so he wasn't able to fight her.

She was her master for fuck's sake! That's why he felt so relieved when Hio was murdered. He doesn't feel restricted anymore. He doesn't feel caged.

But he never wouldn't ever tell that to anyone, much less to Kuran!

He was startled when he was pressed against the chest of Yuki. He blushed slightly when he realized he was pressing on Yuki's chest. He uncharacteristically stuttered. He could feel her breast on his head. "Yu- Yuki,"

"Sshh. It's okay. I don't mind Zero. I know you are not thinking any perverted thoughts right now." There was a pause before he was pushed back and saw Yuki staring at him in her usual childlike serious look. "You weren't, were you?" She narrowed her eyes at her that he quickly spoke out.

"Of course not! How could I even have the time to think about that when we were already having a disagreement?" He defended before putting up a disgusted look on his face before continuing. "And I am not a pervert!"

Yuki giggled before she hugged Zero again. "Then good." They stayed that was for a few minutes before Zero pulled back.

"Yuki… I—"

"It's okay." She quickly cut off before Zero can continue what he has to say. She smiled at him when he shot her a dubious look. "Really, it's okay. There are just some things that perhaps are not really meant for me to know." She then gave him a quelling look. "But if ever you need an advice, or just have someone to be with you, tell me."

Zero looked at her uncomprehendingly before he sighed in agreement. When she smiled, returning to her childlike attitude, he commented in an offhanded manner while looking at the window. "Wow, no human being in the corridor."

Yuki looked at him, taken a back at the comment before she opened the door of their room and stared in astonishment at the completely devoid of human being at the corridor of their floor. She stared some more in shock as she remembered what she had done earlier.

She was jarred out of his shock when Zero walked beside her. "Refreshing sight, isn't it?"

"ZERO!"

. . . . .

Having no class in the afternoon was a blessing to both Zero and Yuki. Though for once, Yuki seems to appreciate the free time given to them more than Zero.

That wasn't a wonder of course if Zero was asked.

Yuki had been extremely uncomfortable with the stares she had received after they reached the lunch area where students eat their lunch or just having a snack. When they entered, everyone stopped eating and kept looking at Yuki with their wide eyes, not veiling the fact that they remembered her threat of detention with him.

He is amused of course, chuckling all the way to the table they can see as empty. Yuki kept jabbing him in warning but he cannot help it. When he had commented that perhaps, a detention is worth a stress reliever, every student at the table where they usually sat cleared out at once. The others moving their tables and chairs in order to put some distance with them.

He smiled contently as he leaned against the tree he most preferred to be with simply because it was huge and wide. He stretch his feet contentedly while sitting in the grass. Even with what happened in this exact same tree those nights with Kuran didn't dampen his fondness for this tree.

Maybe it was because this was the same tree he had last talked to Ichiru before his twin went away to explore other places.

Their relationship had been rocky at first after Shizuka Hio was killed. Ichiru had looked so lost and other times he reverted to his vengeful side.

After a month, Ichiru returned slightly thinner than he was the last time he had seen him, but his mental health had returned to being good. He was back to the same Ichiru he had been before, before he was taken by Hio. Though it was only temporary and he still had to be in the treatment with psychologists.

It seems that taking Hio's blood for so long even though he is still human made his mind take over the same mentality as Hio. Having the active blood cells of a Pureblood vampire made his mind unable to hold on to his previous self because of exposure to the active vampire blood. He even had the cravings of blood like any other vampires.

Flushing it down his system like some kind of drug was slow going and only small amounts of it was taken out since he somehow had the same accelerated healing abilities as any other vampires, making Ichiru bleed less. Even silver bullets and knives don't have the same effect on him as vampires since he is still human.

The blood is turning him into a half-vampire and half-human and because no one had ever been like him, it is hard to treat him. Good thing Ichiru's psychologist knew about the existence of vampires since it was Chairman Cross' acquaintance.

The process of treating him is slow and needs to be in different places more than he likes but it is there and it is more than he had hoped for.

He hadn't asked for details, just that he wanted to know what is happening with his brother and his progress in his healing.

Wait, he is getting off topic. How did his fondness for this particular tree turned to his brother? Oh well, he just hopes Ichiru would be treated completely. He likes having his twin with him. Zero shook his head to clear his thoughts and to just relax.

This particular tree just have that soothing feeling on him. Maybe because it is the biggest tree he could find. Maybe that's why he likes this particular tree even with what happened the previous days with Kuran. He really didn't know. And thinking about it seems not important anymore.

He got a favorite place and that was it.

He is incredibly glad Yuki isn't with him to have her words heard. Even if that made him guilty, he cannot dispute himself. Yuki would just have made his relax time that stilted because of her irritation.

Yuki's outburst is still within the students' mind so they are extremely cautious with her and its making her burst in agitation. She isn't used to be treated as 'the next Zero Kiryuu' as they have all been calling her. It just made him chuckle darkly and Yuki's irritation in him returned so she left him to his own devices to 'clear my mind and relax before I whip my artemis at you'.

It must have been a few hours – he's not certain how many exactly – before he felt a presence slowly coming to him, moving as if the presence knew he knew that he had sense the approach.

He had stiffened almost immediately. If the presence knew he had sensed it, then the person is probably a vampire. And based on the length of the steps and the time it took to walk to him, he'd say it is a male.

A bloody male vampire.

A fucking bloody male vampire approaching him in a friendly manner. In a manner that they always do against someone they like to be acquaintance with.

Him, a fucking vampire hunter.

And a disgusting ex-human.

His anger immediately rose. Are they playing around with him? Do they think it is funny making him think that they _like _him enough to approach him cautiously? Zero snorted at the thought. Of course they don't. They tried to kill him just last night after all.

He stood up almost immediately.

"What do you want?" He asked frostily, his hand on his pocket where his trusted gun, Bloody Rose is. He knew that that was not the way to respond to someone who is acting like this guy. He knew how from the archives in the Vampire Hunter Headquarters, but he sure as hell wouldn't follow it. Even if Ichiru sees him and disapproves.

Because unlike Ichiru, he isn't that accommodating and he is not good at politics. He despised speaking with implied words and playing with it.

And unlike before, he doesn't have a patience for it.

Someone stepped into his line of vision and he saw that it was one of those three last night. It was… what was the name again?

_Oh right. His name's Gred. What a weird name. Is that even a name or a nickname? _He thought to himself. _Never mind._

"Zero-kun?" he asked in an uncertain manner. Zero's eyebrow shot up not only from the tone of the voice, but also from the way the vampire had addressed him.

The difference made him queasy. And it worsened when he remembered who else says his first name, even without the honorific '–kun'.

The vampire named Gred probably recognized his expression – who wouldn't when it was so obvious he was about to say something sarcastic – so he spoke almost immediately. "I am sorry for being so familiar with you when we only just met yesterday."

"Met?" Zero asked sarcastically. Is that really the word this guy should be using? He must be sleeping while holding back that insane woman last night.

"I'm… sorry about the improper use of language. I just really want to talk to you." He said while stepping his left foot towards him. Zero resisted the urge to step back and lift his hand with his gun. Vampire or not, this guy didn't do anything to him. Much as he hated to admit it, he helped him. And he could still remember Yuki's voice years ago.

"_Do not look and get into trouble Zero. If someone is helping you, do not lash out. Just be happy their out there able to lend a helping hand."_ Zero can practically hear her serious voice in a childish manner.

_Typical of her, _he thought.

"Just cut the chase and tell me what you want from me. I rather like to have a relaxing time without you bloody vampires hovering over me."

. . . . .

_Now I know why the others hated Zero-kun's guts. He's rude, _Gred thought to himself while trying not to wince at his use of words. It is rude. _And I am beginning to have second thoughts about this stupid idea._

Gred knew Zero-kun hated them, vampires even though he is one of them. Who wouldn't? Even the Day Class students knew about Zero-kun's legendary hatred towards them, the Night Class students. His hatred is blaringly obvious, his contempt for them so open that even the blind would know.

But even with these negative qualities the ex-human seem to possess and is baring boldly in front of him without even a care of how he would think, of how others would think about his attitude is strangely refreshing and envious.

Refreshing in a sense that it is very rare he is subjected to that kind of intense hatred. And to openly let others see what he thinks. Many vampires he met that hated him or do not like him immediately hides their true feelings when his status is revealed.

Zero-kun's hatred is… fascinating. As weird as that sounds, it comforts him. There is just something in his expression that spoke of complete honesty. That whatever happens, his treatment wouldn't change. His honesty wouldn't be veiled. That Zero-kun's thoughts would be open to him and he wouldn't lie to him even if he was killed for it.

He can see that with Zero-kun's expression right now and how he treated Yuki-chan.

And that makes him envious.

Envious since Zero-kun can tell others what he feels about them and doesn't see any reason not to tell what he honestly wanted to say to them. That for the hunter, honesty is something he held dear facing the consequences of his action head-on.

Ever since he was a child, he was taught how to conceal his emotion, much like Kaname, but his adaption was in a different way.

Instead of being emotionless, he finds it easy to conceal what his thoughts are by showing his emotions frequently. By showing his 'innocent side' as he dubbed it – though it really was Kaname who dubbed it, not him.

He sighed quietly in relief. Perhaps being friends with Zero-kun is good for him after all.

"I want to talk to you." Gred repeated for clarification. He was puzzled when Zero snorted.

"You are already talking vampire, and don't repeat your words. I am not a retarded person." Gred frowned. He has a name. And he had never said that Zero-kun is a retarded person.

"My name's Gred." He offered. He didn't like being called 'vampire'. He had a name, an identity. Just like Zero-kun so he should use his too like he is using Zero-kun's name.

"I know. Did you really think I'd forget the names of the vampires who attacked me last night?" Zero asked sarcastically, with a touch of incredulousness in his voice. Gred frowned. He had been with Noir and Belle last night yes, but he hadn't attacked Zero-kun. He had even restrained Belle last night.

"I didn't attack you." He simply said. Zero-kun glared at him and Gred had the feeling that Zero-kun's patience with him is rapidly deteriorating. And that means his civility is close to zero percent. So he decided to be blunt with the ex-human. "I'd like to apologize for what my friends did to you last night. We are new here, we didn't know the rules that much."

Zero-kun's glare temporarily was gone. It was replaced by incredulous surprise and disbelief. Gred could also see in his eyes the suspicion. Gred sighed inwardly. From that reaction, he can clearly see Zero-kun's distrust with the vampires. It is sad since Zero-kun is one of them whether he believe it or not.

Shizuka Hio was the one who turned him and made him hate vampires, and the rest of the vampire society was the one who increased that hatred into loath. The vampires in Japan takes the hierarchy of vampires into high regards so turned vampires or Level E are seen as the lowest of the low.

That pride, coupled with Zero-kun's profession as a vampire hunter is a sure way to be subjected to harsh treatment. Even with his fellow vampire hunters since he is a vampire now.

It is no wonder Zero-kun loath vampires very much.

And has difficulty in trusting others, vampires or not.

Perhaps telling Zero-kun that he wanted to be his friend isn't a good idea. Maybe he should just do it.

Yes, that's the best course.

"Is that all?" Zero-kun asked him, his eyes showing distrust. Gred can't really do anything about it right now. The only thing he can do is to ease Zero-kun into the idea of him (Gred) being with him (Zero).

"Yes. It's nice meeting you under different circumstances Zero-kun." Gred nodded before he turned around and went back to their dorm in a blur.

_I would just have to make it work. _Gred thought positively to himself.

. . . . .

Yuki is concerned.

Zero is very out of character.

He isn't glaring, he isn't scowling, he isn't sneering, nothing at all. Nothing that would indicate any of his current emotion. Which is really weird considering Zero is a very open person even if the only emotion he is willing to let others see is his dislike, distrust.

In other words, negative emotions. And very rarely positive ones.

He is having that 'mood swing' attack of his yet again.

Yuki is used to seeing Zero at least scowling at the Night Class students when they get out of their dorms. But no, he isn't. He is emotionless. His eyes flat while staring at the Night Class students. Not an ounce of emotion can be filtered in his eyes. Even his mannerisms were blank.

It was almost better seeing Zero-kun flaring his KI than this emotionless being.

Now, what is happening?

This has been going on for almost a year, Zero having mood swings. Angry over anything, being jerky, nervous, annoyed and irritated, his killing intent flaring at different intervals and without warning. She hadn't had any idea what is happening around her surrogate brother anymore.

Their talk earlier made her aware of at least a little of what Zero is feeling but at times like this, she isn't sure if that understanding has any help anymore. Zero might not have problems letting others see his emotions but he is very secretive, a very private person and dislike others knowing everything that is happening with him. So even if Zero opened up to her, she isn't surprise she still didn't know anything about him that much.

The only thing she knows is that the Night Class students, the vampires has something to do with his newest disturbing mood of being an emotionless prefect this day. He was relaxed before she left him in that tree!

And if she was asked, she'd say that Zero's mood swings has something to do with Kaname-san.

But of course everyone knows that when Zero is angry, annoyed, irritated or in short, in a bad mood, it is either caused by fan girls and boys, class, the chairman or Kaname-san.

And Yuki had the feeling that it has something to do with Kaname-san.

She watched as Zero only stared at the Night Class students through their glares and in others, confused and surprise looks thrown on her fellow prefect. And Zero weren't responding to it.

And the fan girls and boys on Zero's side were eerily quiet even when Kaname-san's group came in. Not surprising considering her actions earlier during lunch, her line is, for once standing behind their proper line, not making any ruckus as they always did before.

It was an eerily quiet exchange.

As she watched Kaname-san look at Zero in worry – was that really worry? – she blinked as she saw it and blinked some more when Zero's eyes finally revealed some emotion, though only for a second that she could have said it was only her desperate imagination if only she hadn't been watching Zero closely.

His eyes flashed irritation.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief at the finally revealed emotion inwardly and finally allow herself to let it out of her mouth when he saw that green-eyed vampire nodded at Zero and Zero nodded too, though stiffly.

Then she frowned when she saw Kaname-san giving the green-eyed vampire and Zero a look she couldn't decipher.

It seems like her gut feeling is true, Kaname-san had at least got something to do with Zero acting up. And that green-eyed guy.

'_I'd have to talk to both of them.'_ Yuki thought to herself. Then she saw Zero's eyes moving onto her and giving her the look that she often receives. That what-stupid-ideas-are-you-thinking-about kind of look.

Only this time, her idea isn't stupid. She has to know. Zero's behavior is making her very concerned and if these two gentlemen had to do with it, she'd have to know.

'_Alone and not have Zero know anything about our talk.'_ She decided.

"Everyone, go back to your dorms in the next second—" she didn't even have to finish since they all scrambled out of there the moment she walked towards the now walking away Zero and talked. She blinked twice before she shook her head, thinking about stubborn and stupid people before she ran to follow her surrogate brother.

"Zero!" Zero stopped walking and glanced back to her. He waited for her to catch up to him before resuming his walk with Yuki now in his side. "What is happening again Zero? I thought we already talked about these mood swings of yours?"

"No, we haven't. We only talked about my 'anger problems' as you put them in words earlier in lunch." Zero smirked at her. Yuki huffed, though she cannot help but feel that Zero had changed. It is slow and not that easy to spot, especially with his mood swings coming by unexpectedly. But if you know him and just ignore those mood swings of his, concentrate on his natural reactions when he is relaxed, you can spot them.

He seems more confident now. He lets other emotions out now other than scowling and glaring. And his eyes soften a lot more than before.

She'd say it's an improvement.

And she didn't have any intention of letting Zero know his own changes since Zero would painfully return back to the way he was within a second. And she didn't want that to happen. She's happy finally seeing another side of him.

And he seems even more handsome than before. She shook his head from that thought.

"Don't talk smart with me."

After a very long time that for Yuki felt like an eternity and thought that Zero wouldn't answer, he opened his mouth and did provide him one.

"I don't know what these vampires are thinking about."

Yuki snorted uncharacteristically. She wanted to say that Zero is a vampire too but knew that it wouldn't have gotten anywhere and it would just make Zero angry and close off so she wasn't snorting because of that one. She is snorting because of what Zero had said.

"We always don't know what their thinking about. You don't even know what I'm thinking!"

"I do. You are so predictable it's not hard to know what you are thinking about Yuki." Zero said with a smirk.

"Zero!" Zero chuckled in a carefree manner Yuki had never heard before. And it made her brighten up. Zero, loosening up to the point of her hearing Zero's carefree laugh. She smiled brightly and Zero, being the sharp guy that he is noticed the difference of her smile immediately.

"Yuki?" he asked in barely concealed curiosity.

"I'm just happy Zero." _Happy that you're beginning to relax, at least with me. _Yuki thought in passing.

"Happy that I, at least somehow in your mind, insulted you." Zero said slowly in an amused way. And his eyes held some confusion.

"You are not insulting me!" Yuki said indignantly. Zero's eyebrow rose at that vehement statement.

"Of course I'm not. What's the matter with you Yuki?" Zero finally asked, stopping for a bit to look at Yuki beside him. She was biting her lips, her eyes revealing indecision. With what he didn't know. With whom, he also didn't know. But he wants to find out if it is making her this… worried.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just… nothing." Flustered, she can only say that much. And Zero's eyebrow rose at that. Nothing but she's this flustered?

"Nothing, and you can't even say anything else beside 'nothing'" Zero said slowly, sounding unbelieving and Yuki flushed deep red.

"Just, just leave it Zero, okay? Please?" her voice was pleading for him to drop the subject she weren't comfortable talking about so he did. Anyway, he can get something from Yuki sometime. Just not now.

"Alright. But I'll ask about it sometime."

"Yes, sometime."

They continued on walking some more before separating to walk around and look for some Day Class students out of their dorms. Though Zero doubted anyone would have been walking around this day seeing as the students have been oddly quiet since earlier at lunch. The Day Class students probably are tiptoeing since his 'mood swings' the past days and Yuki's angry outburst at lunch made them all the more wary.

Deciding that nothing untoward is going to happen, and since it's already evening and the wind is particularly pleasant this night, he decided to stop by to his favorite tree first and have a relaxing time before he retire to his room.

This is probably the most peaceful day of his High School life, not mentioning his run-in with that weird and suspicious vampire, Gred. And his 'talk' with Yuki earlier.

He must have slept in while lying down on the comfortable grass and the pleasant breeze sweeping past him because he woke up. And not because of him being uncomfortable with his position but because someone was in there, with him.

And he stiffened especially when he felt what woke him up.

It was the soft caress of a hand on his cheek.

And when he opened his eyes, it was to see a very disbelieving sight of Kaname Kuran looking at him with that soft smile on his face.

And his smile didn't erase and he didn't pull his hand back when Kuran found his eyes open and staring at him in complete shock and disbelief.

The most unusual and incredulous situation to wake up with.

And he didn't know how to react.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Yahooo! The Third Chapter…

First of all, thank you for all the enthusiastic reviews.. I didn't really expect that many reviews, favorites and alerts in just two chapters. I'm really happy you like this fic…

Second, I'm sorry for the taking so long for an update… I got a little distracted by my life..

What do you think? Is this bad? Sorry… This chapter is mainly for information and progress in Zero since readers seems to want to know Zero's progress with the bond. It is slow compare to Kaname, but that's because he didn't know and he had never thought of liking Kaname before.

I made it as good as I can and if you are not satisfied, I'm really sorry… I'll make it up to you in the next chapter my readers…

Just look for the next chapter because something interesting will be happening. Jeje

Well, this is my belated New Year gift to all of you my dear readers! Enjoy!

Any question? Pls. just PM me. I'll be happy to answer your questions…

And don't forget to give me some of your thoughts! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Point of View

**Title: **A Blessing or a Curse?

**Author:** AsisChronae

**Summary:** Zero's world shifted to a different angle completely when he learned Kaname's true intentions. Certain that it is another ploy, he is determined to evade the pureblood's charisma, hoping that the pureblood would eventually give up. Will he especially when for Kaname, it is a blessing? Yes, because for Zero, it is a curse. Will their perception change?

**Note: **I did not follow the canon's plot completely. Only small bits.

**Warning: **This is mainly Slash! Hit the back button if this is not your taste. _**And this is not Beta'd! **_Any mistakes here are mine…

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not own Vampire Knight. I am only borrowing the characters to give birth to the story.

* * *

_All of us are different._

_We have different views, different beliefs and  
different reasons for doing what we are doing, no one can deny that._

_This sometimes leads us to misunderstandings  
and problems that looked like we cannot solve._

_If only we know the reasons of one another for doing something,  
all of us may be able to get along well,  
even if we cannot understand the reason behind their actions._

_At least we know that he/she didn't act without cause,  
and that makes him/her human._

_Though if the reason and the act is inhuman itself,  
then that person is not fit to be called a human anymore._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Point of View  
**__By: Asis_

* * *

_Being shocked by nearly how many times throughout the day is not that amusing_, Zero grumbled to himself.

As he stared at the vampire looking at him with that soft look on his eyes, something fluttered in his stomach and warmth spread across his body. Being a receiver of that look made his body feel something that he isn't familiar with.

Something he thinks he could get used to, even if he is somewhat unfamiliar with the look.

And it is making Zero nauseous since it had been happening whenever he saw that look directed at him. From Kuran.

He abruptly sat up and slapped the hand caressing his cheek, ignoring the feeling of disappointment that welled inside him at the loss of that soft contact and warmth. That feeling is absurd! He glared at the vampire that was making him feel various emotions he couldn't identify. He knew he would deny it but he would not deny at least to himself that he'd been feeling weird around the pureblood lately.

And that alone is increasing his hostility and suspicion towards the Pureblood.

Because he didn't like feeling like this, especially if it's for _him. _

He had always ignored this constant questionable, not to mention confusing thoughts and feelings he is feeling whenever Kuran is concerned. He is rather good at that, ignoring. But these past few days is making it hard for him to continue to ignore especially when Kuran is starting to actively get in his line of sight, and thoughts! He shuddered slightly at that thought.

If only that direct confrontation – which they both participated, which is strange since Kuran had always had that cursed tight rein of control of his person. Zero wondered why he snapped. – where they were seen by the old Night Class student hadn't happened, he wouldn't be having this problem.

Maybe.

"What the fuck?!"

"Good evening Zero." Kaname's calm voice only made Zero more irritated. How could he just sit there, beside him like everything is normal? How could he just continue to stare at him with that look in his eyes as if he clearly meant it? Zero glared balefully at the Pureblood Prince, surprised and stunned at the flash of hurt that appeared in Kuran's eyes. But it was gone just as suddenly as it appeared.

He thought that maybe I was a trick of the moonlight, but he knew that it was genuine even if he deny it many times.

"Why do you hate me so Zero?" Zero's glare morphed into something of disbelief and incredulous. What is happening with these vampires? Isn't that really obvious? Why question something Kuran knew an answer to? These vampires, they are making him feel like he is completely in a different universe. It is making his standing a little disoriented.

Deeming that that question didn't need an answer, he quickly stood up, brushing the grass and a bit of soil that stuck with his clothes, and turned, intent on returning to his room and get proper relaxation without having to be bothered by these erratically, brain-damaged, out-of-character vampires when an arm stopped him from going. Zero stiffened at the contact.

This arm-stopping, hand-grabbing thing Kuran is doing is getting a little more frequent these past days that the familiarity is making him intensely aware of the Pureblood vampire's presence each time their skin touches. His hand twitched but not with the intention of moving his hand on his pocket to get his trusted gun like his reaction would have previously, but with the sudden and overwhelming feeling of relaxing with the contact. Knowing that the vampire doing it had no intention of hurting him, not when time and time again these past few days, he seems intent on being 'kind' to him.

The sudden trust of his instinct with this particular vampire, at least in this hand-grabbing thing is making him feel uncomfortable, confused and irritated all at the same time. It has been instilled in his very reflexes and instinct since his parents had been killed not to instantly trust others touches since every touch has motives. And not knowing what it means is the danger of it.

So even a small trust which Zero deemed is the amount he is giving to Kuran with his shooting arm stunt is frightening in itself. Especially if that trust is given to a vampire he hated the most.

What the hell is happening with him? That feeling of relaxing in Kuran's touch has been slowly growing for the past year, and ore when he – reluctantly – had to drink from the Pureblood. And it seemed to accelerate more these past few days among other things.

His life is really starting to get weirder and weirder.

"I… I'm sorry, for barging in your room last night." Zero's eyes widened visibly and his head abruptly turned to look at the vampire behind him, his face etched in disbelief once again. This proud and Pureblood Prince, Kaname Kuran is sorry? What the hell has the world come into? This weird happenings are really creepy.

"Is this serious?" He asked in disbelief. It seems that disbelief, shock and incredulous was something he should clearly get used to when it comes to these particular vampires. Just because that truce pact between vampires, vampire-hunter and humans has been passed and so carefully maintained, they changed? Zero didn't know whether to sigh in relief, bowl in frustration, or laugh derisively in incredulity.

Kuran didn't speak. He merely stared deep in Zero's eyes. Zero felt like Kuran is trying to impart some kind of message in his look when he stared at those deep and intense eyes of his. Perhaps he is trying to tell him his sincerity with his eyes alone. After all, there is a saying that eyes are the window to your soul.

The problem is, Zero would never think to believe in anything when it comes to vampire's eyes. He had never trusted them and didn't think he would start now just because that treaty was passed.

'_There was that weird green-eyed vampire, Gred.' _Another part of his mind pointed out to him suddenly. Zero immediately scowled, all prior emotions changed suddenly and without warning. Zero noticed Kuran blinked a little too quickly. Zero didn't care at the moment. He was too focused on that thought to care.

_What's with that Gred then?_ He thought furiously to himself. If Yuki ever knew he talks occasionally to himself, she would have laughed herself silly and advise him to see a psychiatrist. As if she never talks to herself. She does that practically almost every day!

'_You're starting to tolerate him even when you only talked to him civilly for a few minutes.'_

Zero's scowl deepened after that. It was true, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it yet. He just can't help it. That Gred fellow is just as weird as he had always assumed. He can feel the oozing calm and sincerity from the green-eyed vampire. His presence is screaming trust and no betrayal. He hadn't come across any vampire who can make him feel that way and also make him act that way.

Although that just makes him a tad bit suspicious, he held the decision of civility until proven otherwise. Besides, that Gred fellow wasn't from here. He was only an exchange student. Maybe in the place where he had lived, they do not hold prejudice over blood status that much, that's why he felt… okay acting civilly with him.

"Zero?" That smooth voice suddenly jolt him from reality and he saw himself still staring at Kuran's face as he had earlier before he lost himself to his thoughts. He scowled once again, not liking himself spacing out in front of the Pureblood. If his mind hadn't suddenly gone off that green-eyed vampire—

'_Do not blame me for I am you'_

That thought irritated him further than he already had, especially since it is true.

Truth.

It really is starting to make his mood turn darker. Continuously.

He decided to return to his dorm room since it is 'safer' there than here in the open, so he turned around, completely ignoring Kuran. He had no intention of being anywhere near the Pureblood. Nope. None at all.

After all, Kuran only makes his life more confusing these past few days.

Scratch that. He should have thought of 'forever' than 'few days.'

Zero particularly and deliberately ignored the thought that he is also starting to trust Kuran, even if it's only a little with turning his back on him. He never deliberately and consciously turns his back to a vampire, not even to fellow hunter and other humans. He wondered why he is sort of changing his attitude around some of these bloodsuckers.

He started to walk away but it seems Kuran is determined to make his life more difficult than it already is. And is also determined to irritate him every second of every minute of _every fucking hour of the bloody day._

Kuran once again grabbed his arm.

And he can't.

Bloody.

Shake.

It.

Off.

Him!

Zero stiffened and gritted his teeth to stop yelling in irritation and to stop his reflex reaction of attacking. No matter how he hated Kuran, he really didn't want to break the treaty. He is already in a fragile situation. Being a vampire and at the same time a vampire hunter is not easy. Especially when he is recognize as a Level E. An unusual Level E.

He'd be dead in a second if he even attempt to break off the treaty.

But he hated feeling weak in front of this… Pureblood! Where did he get that added strength anyway? He wasn't this strong before! Is it in the Purebloods' blood to have an absurd burst of increase in their strengths? Is that one of their abilities aside from making his life hell?

And _thank to all the gods_ that Kuran _finally let _his arms go.

'_Are you really that thankful?'_

Dammit! He hated his mind suddenly spouting off words he really didn't need at the moment. Is that automatic or is his mind also out to irritate him?

'_No, I'm not. I told you I am you.'_

_Shut up!_ He snarled to himself. Thankfully, his mind stopped. Yet he can't help but dwell a little bit on what his mind had said: _'Are you really that thankful?'_

He hated to admit, even to himself, but Kuran's touch is… warm. And the loss of that warmth is… somewhat… disappointing.

_DANGER! DANGER! You're turning into a disgusting sappy… person!_ he yelled to himself. He grimaced at that, thinking himself ridiculous for even having thought like that. What is happening to him? All this changes are freaking him out! But he quickly rearranged his expression to that of irritation to not let on his confusion. He glared when he turned around to look at Kuran.

He is tired of just evading Kuran altogether.

"What?!" he snapped.

He might as well get this over with and have that very important 'talk' if that's what it takes to get rid of the Pureblood.

. . . . .

Kuran still cannot understand why Zero insists on hating him. He hadn't done anything wrong! He tried to be civil. He tried to be sincere. He tried to be truthful, yet nothing seems to have worked. It only continues to anger the ex-human even more. He's been running out of ideas. It looked like it would be really hard to get Zero to trust him even just a little bit.

And this talk! He just hopes to the Gods and Goddesses out there that they help him with the vampire-hunter. Zero is incredibly stubborn and he didn't know the first thing on how to weaken the impressive barriers Zero put up around himself. He didn't even think he could try.

And besides, the Gods and Goddesses deemed him and Zero as lifetime mates, so he figured this seemingly impossible situation would clear up in the end. Kaname just really hopes it wouldn't drag on for too long. He didn't think he could wait for a long time to be with his mate.

If he admired the hunter's stubbornness before, he despised it now, especially in this situation.

"I insist that we continue the talk I was constantly trying to bring up with you."

Zero's irritation became apparent at his darkening visage, and not for the first time, he is struck with how beautifully Zero always executes it. Zero's anger excites him like an aphrodisiac. His fierce personality and famous independent streak never fails to make him fall for the hunter even more.

His natural charms are as potent as ever. Kaname always wonders what would be the effect in him if Zero looks at him in affection. As the days pass, that wonder becomes even stronger. Just imagining it is making his heart beat just a bit faster and louder he is surprised none of his fellow vampires heard it.

"This is ridiculous! Why do you have to keep on bringing up that stupid talk? Why is it so important that you have to constantly be wherever I turn my eyes on? It's getting annoying!" Zero's pale face was flushed with anger at the end of his rant, his shoulder shook with obvious annoyance. Eyes dilated with frustration.

Kaname knew it is a bad idea to suddenly drift off – once again – from this like last night yet he cannot help but continue to look at Zero's flushed face in fascination. He really is beautiful. His flushed face only magnify his own charm. Kaname cannot think he'd be able to concentrate with the hunter looking like that.

It makes him think of things he shouldn't be thinking especially when no progress was made with his relationship with Zero.

Like how would Zero look like when he is flushed with desire than anger. How would he look like when he is beneath him looking at him with his lust-filled eyes. How would he feel like in his arms shaking in uncontrollable pleasure. What would his voice sound like when completely aroused. Is he as expressive with his pleasure as his anger? Is he flexible enough to wrap his long and slightly muscled legs around his waist? How flexible is his back when he arched?

Would he crave for a bite?

Would he crave for his blood?

Would Zero scream himself hoarse when in complete throes of orgasm?

His mind completely blanked out at that last thought. His mind is giving him an extremely vivid image as each question passed in his hyperactive mind. His groin became extremely uncomfortable with his uniform as each moment passed. It almost hurts how hard he is at the thoughts he is having. He wanted – no, needed release.

Gods, he wanted Zero. He wanted his mate. He wanted him to hold him tight in his arms. He wanted to kiss him until they had to break off because of lack of air. He wanted to kiss every part of his flesh that is exposed to him.

He wanted him badly he didn't know how to sleep later peacefully.

He wanted him now!

"Kaname!" Kaname heard Zero's voice screaming his name and that triggered his release. His breath hitched at the sudden and unexpected orgasm and he stifled a pleasured groan that wanted to be released from his throat.

He had lost control.

In his finally focused mind, he realized Zero hadn't screamed, He only called his name loudly, very loudly it sounded like he screamed. His first name. And it had felt so good hearing it coming from the hunter's lips.

His mind is slowly becoming single-mindedly thinking of Zero Kiryuu.

He looked at Zero who was now looking at him, slowly twisting his annoyed expression to that of confusion and… worry? He blinked and it was still there, though hidden really well with his confusion.

"What in hell happened to you?" Zero asked, his brows knitted together in confused disbelief. Kaname stiffened at the reaction especially when he noticed Zero smelling the air with his nose discreetly and he immediately used his aura to wrap it around himself and blended it within him like a second layer of skin, suppressing the waft smell of his release from being smelled by the hunter.

He didn't want Zero to think of him as a pervert, though his sinful desire that manifested in his thoughts kind of put him in that category.

He saw Zero shake his head slightly after he breathed in deeply once again. Instantly, he realized why Zero had looked at him in confused disbelief earlier.

He had smelled the result of his arousal. Even if it was only light, he still smelled it. He hadn't been in time to prevent it.

He stifled a groan and prevented himself from looking guilty and embarrassed. At that moment, he felt like a complete pervert and he cannot even ignore that. To throw suspicion off his back, he looked at Zero in polite confusion.

"You just… went rigid…" It sounded like Zero wanted to add something but refrained from saying it. Kaname was extremely glad he hadn't continued and immediately took the moment to talk to divert the ex-human's attention.

"You called my name." He simply said in his soft voice though his expression finally returned to its normal neutral one. Zero's expression changed drastically in a second. His eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. He flushed in obvious embarrassment, but no matter. The important thing is he flushed!

"You- you fucking won't answer! You were in a daze and- and- UGH!" He screamed in frustration. Kaname cannot help but chuckle softly. It was the first time he saw Zero seem a bit flustered. His expression soften.

"I like it." Zero froze and stared at Kuran in shock. His eyes widen slightly at the honest look in the Pureblood's eyes very much. It looked very much like last night it almost made him flinch in surprise. He cannot comprehend what Kuran wanted from him. Why is he making this unexpected moves? It didn't fit in his normal world. What did Kuran accomplish from this?

"I like it very much." Kaname continued in honesty. He didn't think he had to hide what he really thinks and feels in front of Zero. He didn't want to do it, but since his expression returns back to being neutral due to reflex, he'd just relay his honesty through his words and voice. And allow even just a glimpse of what he feels from his eyes. Zero glared at him and Kaname coughed slightly.

_This really is going to be hard,_ he thought to himself. He decided to stop this line of speaking at least for today. It looked like Zero is being extremely suspicious. He steered the conversation back to what they are talking about before his… embarrassing… um, 'lack of control'.

He shifted a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of wetness in his pants. He hoped Zero hadn't notice his discomfort.

"Let's talk inside my office—" he started but he was cut off by Zero's voice.

"No fucking way!" Zero suddenly shouted, his voice carrying an intense edge of anger. His expression changing one again in a second it was amazing how he can change his expression in a heartbeat.

And damn, Zero's anger is arousing him. And he still has to clean himself up from his drying evidence of lack of control. It is becoming uncomfortable and embarrassing him further. It should have been humiliating losing control like that in front of Zero but he isn't.

It was just the evidence of how he wanted Zero as time goes by. The evidence of how he is affected by Zero's presence.

True, it might not be humiliating for him but _it is_ embarrassing and it didn't diminish in the slightest. It also made him ashamed of himself because his drying cum is making him feel dirty in a sinful and sensual way that it is making him aroused again.

Having that thought, he can recognize how twisted his mind had become and normally, he'd be alarmed. But since Zero is the one making him think like that, it is okay. He'd calm down after he and Zero are finally together. At least that's what he thinks.

_And even if this type of thinking is permanent, it's okay as long as it's Zero. _He thought to himself. _As long as it's him, I don't care._

"Did you really think I would come, even make a single step towards your fucking territory?! You must have gone insane! I won't come even a meter in there."

"Zero—"

"Stop saying my name!" Zero snapped but Kaname continued, ignoring Zero completely.

"You are safe—" again, he was cut off by Zero's angry voice. He really, really likes Zero. He can even admit to himself that he loves him but really, always cutting him off is kind of pissing him off. Zero had always excelled in that department but it's ridiculous!

"Oh yeah?" he bit back sarcastically. "I suppose I am safe coming to the territory of vampires who has every intention and has 'every right' to kill me just because I am a level E, because I am coming with their leader, right? He might even give me to the others after he had already finish feeding from me, right? After all, I am a food. And I need to be killed."

_SLAP!_

Zero blinked a few times, feeling his cheek numb before pain set in, but he ignored the stinging pain. After all, he is used to pain, what with his job and condition. And it wasn't that bad. It was only enough to shut him up. What he concentrated on was the furious yet pained look on Kuran's eyes. The Pureblood's hand was just in front of him, making him realized what happened.

Kaname Kuran slapped him.

He blinked a few more times just to make sure that what he is seeing is indeed correct. And it was still there.

"I would not ever do that to you Zero. I would not hurt you. How many times must I tell you that before you believe me? How many times must I let you know that I care before you take me seriously? This is not a ploy Zero and this is not a joke." Kaname said heatedly. He just can't take it. Every word Zero has said is making a sharp stab in his heart that he didn't know how to handle it well.

He is making such a huge effort but why must it come off like an insult to him?

Zero on the other hand is speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react with this new Kaname Kuran. He didn't know how to handle him. Why must everything be so damn complicated? Ever since that treaty passed, nothing normal is going on around him.

He was startled when Kuran suddenly turned around in a swift manner.

"Let us talk in my office. We needed to talk about something important. And I promise you.." here, Kuran turn to look at him and his eyes has such an honest intensity it really took Zero off guard. "I promise you I will keep you safe. No matter what."

. . . . .

Yuuki sighed in relief once she cannot see Kaname-sama and Zero's back.

That looked like a fight, but in such an intimate way she can feel it within herself that she should not have eavesdrop or even looked at all. But she cannot help it. When she saw Kaname-sama holding Zero's arm like that, she was concerned about Zero's reaction.

Zero hated to be touched, especially by a vampire. Worried, she took off immediately, intent on stopping Zero from his predictably violent reaction. Surprisingly, they only talked – heatedly on Zero's part – and no 'bloodshed' is shed.

But that talk is really surprising. Who would guess that Kaname-sama has feelings for Zero? That last one just now sounded like a confession and she curses Zero's oblivious nature when it comes to romance. He's practically hopeless in that department.

She also cannot believe in herself. How could she spy like that to Zero who is almost like her brother? She's like a stalker that it's not healthy at all. But she only worries. Zero is like an unstable bomb that they still didn't know the ingredients of. One wrong move and he explodes.

_Everything a vampire do is a wrong move when it comes to Zero,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head at that accurate thought in exasperation.

"What was that just now?" a voice sounded behind her. She shrieked in surprise and whirled around just to see Yori looking at her, snickering. She pouted.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me Yori-chan? That's not good at all!"

"I was not sneaking on you Yuki. I followed you when I saw you run like you were being followed by a bull but I lost sight of you. I only got here just in time for Kaname-san's confession." For some reason, Yuki blushed.

"Kaname-sama did not confess Yori-chan!" Yuki exclaimed. _But that's what you also thought earlier Yuki-chan._ A voice sounded at the back of her head. She cannot help but agree since it is the truth. That did sound like a confession.

"That _was_ a confession Yuki-chan." Yori pointed out, pointing her finger towards Yuki's forehead for emphasis. "In a Kaname-like fashion. But I didn't know he'd confess to the resident grumpy prefect though. They always fight. It was obvious to everyone how Zero dislikes Kaname-san. I wonder why though. Kaname-san never engages Zero in a fight of brutality."

_How naïve are we humans?_ Yuki asked to herself. Because really, just because Zero and Kaname-sama aren't engaging in a fight of brutality in front of their eyes doesn't mean it has never happened. Just as the saying goes, ignorance is a bliss.

_If only you knew Yori-chan,_ Yuki though to herself.

"Come on, let's get inside our dorm Yori-chan." Yuki said cheerfully. Sayori only frowned at her in confusion.

"What? And leave Zero with the person he hates? I thought you didn't ever want Zero to be alone with Kaname-san? You've been saying that to me a lot to make it seem like I am recording you're exact words."

"Yori-chan, you heard what Kaname-sama said. Did you really think he'd hurt Zero?" Yuki asked, curiously wondering what her best-friend thinks. Yori-chan was right in a way. Kaname-sama _did_ sound like he confessed. And in such intense way too. Promising something like that with his serious face. To someone he knew wouldn't believe him too.

Sayori looked at Yuki's curious face before thinking. Yes, hearing Kaname-san saying those words would really make even her believe about it. Question is, does Zero believe it? Everyone in the day class does know how Zero despise everyone in the night class.

"Hmm. I do think Kaname-san wouldn't. I never thought I'd say this but Kaname-san did look like he is desperate to make what he said to be true. He looked like he wanted Zero to believe him." Yori then took on an annoyed look. "Tsk. That idiot brother of yours should at least give Kaname-san the benefit of a doubt. It's not healthy to bottle up that kind of intense hate."

Yuki looked on with a helpless look. "Your right Yori-chan. But Zero is Zero. That's just him. We just have to understand it. And Yori-chan…" Sayori looked at her when she heard her voice going a bit weaker than the previous Yuki used. "You really shouldn't call Zero's name so casually. If he heard you…"

"Bah! He's not here to hear. Come on, Kaname-san will take care of him and besides, Zero can take care of himself. You really don't have to mother him." she said, walking towards their dormitory. Yuki took one last look at the way she last saw Kaname-sama and Zero took before smiling and walking beside Yori.

Yes, she knew Kaname-sama will take care of Zero.

_And now that I know what is odd about Kaname-sama, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I want to make sure that what he said is the truth. _Yuki thought happily.

. . . . .

Zero isn't looking forward to this.

Nope, not at all. But what choice does he have? If he continue to brush off Kuran's attempt of talking to him privately, he wouldn't leave him alone. He would always be where he is and it would just further irritate him seeing that Pureblood's face every time and Zero knew Kuran wouldn't stop pestering him until he give in. So, instead of waiting for _that_ to happen, why not just do it earlier to spare him some irritation?

Still, waiting at the hallway of where Kuran's office is, is just making him annoyed as seconds pass. He hated waiting, despise it actually. And waiting here at the hallway where the rest of the vampires can see him perfectly by just walking is definitely not what he wanted. Still, he had no other choice. He really want this 'talk' to finish and in order to do that, he need patience.

Patience he doesn't have nor does he want to acquire or learn just for the Pureblood.

After being a receiver of another killing intent, which was the third one actually – see? He does have patience! He wouldn't have lasted that long! – he got fed up and decided to get out of the stifling and disgustingly luxurious 'dorm' and decided to walk outside at the back where forest was abundant. He does love forest a lot. It's calming and the soft breeze is making him think a little bit clearly even with the aura of vampires around him.

He was only here for a minute before he felt a presence approaching and for some reason, he can recognize the aura of that someone.

It was that weird green-eyed fellow, Gred… something. He don't really know that green-eyed vampire's full name. Not that he really cared.

"What do you want?" he asked as soon as he knew that Gred fellow is within hearing distance.

"Wouldn't it be good to be polite? It would have given you less trouble with the other vampires you know." Gred said in a matter-of-fact tone. Zero's lips turned up in a silent snarl and he whirled around to speak his own mind about it.

"I don't really care what you and your kind think of me vampire!" he spat, the last word released by a growl. Dammit! Why does all of them mind his own business when they should be minding theirs?!

Gred only looked at him, blinked twice before answering once again in that matter-of-fact voice of his. "Good." Zero was startled at the unexpected answer that he gaped.

"What?"

"It's good that you don't care what I and the rest of us in the night class think of you. It makes my estimation of your attitude a little accurate." Zero cannot speak after he heard that. What would he say to that? This Gred is quickly turning his world upside down. He turned his back towards the green-eyed vampire and stared at the huge forest. He really didn't know what to do now.

And he didn't know why he is turning his back on a vampire. Is he starting to trust this Gred fellow?

"By the way, my name is Gared Illusia Mins. Just don't tell anyone. They know me by the name Gred Optimus." Gred said in a matter-of-fact voice. Though Zero planned not to face the very out-of-character vampire, he cannot help but look behind him incredulously.

_Optimus? Is this guy full of shit?!_ He asked himself. As far as he know, Optimus is a latin word for noble. _Is that really what he call himself?_ Zero thinks incredulously. Even primary students would doubt that name. Not only is it a latin word, it also reminded him of that one movie called Transformers. He never bothered watching that thing, but it's creepy knowing it was someone's last name.

No wonder this noble is so different from the others. He thinks differently. No sane person would use that name as an alias last name.

Wait, he's a vampire. Of course he's not sane. He, once again, completely disregarded the fact that he is now a vampire.

Zero chose a very good move – as far as he is concerned – he didn't say anything.

He started to walk inside the forest when Mins – he would never call him Gred, least of all Optimus! – stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Zero made a very out-of-himself move: he rolled his eyes and then froze, unable to believe at what he had done. He is going soft, and he cannot quite comprehend that kind of thought. He composed himself immediately and decided not to answer that question since it is quite obvious where he is going. Instead, he walked towards the place he is curious about, this huge forest.

He knew nature is something that is calling to him everyday ever since he was a child, that's why he always feel relaxed when in a tree and wind is dancing softly around him. He always has, that's why he liked outdoors very much. Just the concept of being surrounded by nature is enough to make him feel giddy, content and calm.

And he liked that. It felt like he is in control of himself, and the nature is his friendly companion.

But this, there is something about the forest that seems to be calling to him. It felt like some answers are inside, waiting for him, which was quite puzzling to him as he didn't even know what questions he really wanted answered. He had been feeling an intense camaraderie with nature this year, slowly building until he can _really_ feel it, _feel them._

The curious thing is, this hadn't been happening before. Just like Kuran's sudden interest in him, his sudden feeling of closeness to nature is sudden and happened without warning. He had been ignoring it before since he didn't think it is that important, but since he is bored waiting for a meeting which he agreed to _reluctantly_ but was told to _fucking wait_ _for who knows how long_, he might as well indulge his own curiosity. This is the first huge forest he had ever seen that was peaceful though shrouded in complete darkness after all.

The irony is thrilling.

Problem is, Mins is following him. It's disconcerting.

He stopped just at the opening of the forest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in an annoyed voice. He just cannot help it. Eventhough he can tolerate this weird and out-of-character vampire, he didn't quite liked having a _vampire_ with him when he wanted to let out his childish curiosity.

"Following you. You need someone here with you to help guide you back outside." Mins simply said in that still matter-of-fact voice of his. Zero cannot help but raise his eyebrow at that.

"I thought you are an exchange student? How would you know the ins and outs in here, in this academy? As far as I know, your new here." he didn't continue, knowing Mins understood what the rest of his sentence would be. _You should not know everything around here to be able to guide me back as you simply put it._

Mins didn't answer. He simply smiled. Zero gave him a look.

"And I am not a child that needed supervision." He then disappeared in a silent manner, wind billowing none too gently on Mins face. Zero decided that he liked the shocked and disbelief written on the weird noble's face. It was quite funny.

He also decided that he wanted to do it sometime again, and promptly threw that thought at the back of his mind when he noticed himself thinking so out of character.

Besides, that Mins is suspicious. Zero had the feeling that the green-eyed vampire didn't want him inside the forest and he wondered if Mins knew he wouldn't listen to him if he just forbid him. Zero snorted a his thought. Of course he knew. He is quite vocal in his hate of vampires. He probably thought he could just knock him unconscious when his attention turned to the forest once again.

Foolish. He should have done it immediately.

He continued to explore, curious over the forest almost calling to him..

. . . . .

Kaname really wanted to talk to Zero right away. He wanted the prefect to know what is happening between them, he wanted Zero to understand and most of all, accept this.

But with Takuma intently wanting, insisting rather, to talk to him right away, he asked Zero to wait before beckoning his bond brother inside his office and closing the door gently while looking at Zero's rather annoyed face. He knows Zero is annoyed, even if the hunter would show an emotionless expression on his face like he did when he was attacked by Noir Beleveve.

Thinking about that particular Zero, an emotionless hunter, a calm yet terrifyingly angry vampire, his mate looking like he didn't want _anyone_ to know his emotion, clearly showing more his deeply rooted distrust in them_, in him_, by not allowing an ounce of emotion to leak on his face and voice is making him feel like breaking.

An emotionless Zero strangely felt like he is showing his hate more than ever before when he openly defy and show them his anger. Zero felt terrifying when calm than showing his emotion. Why? Because for a very passionate person, being able to be calm means he is in complete control of his own emotion and whatever he does has a reason.

And that unsettled him. He didn't want to see that Zero again. He didn't want to see _that_ Zero looking at him. _His_ Zero. He can feel a heart-crushing ache inside him just by remembering it again.

"Takuma, I hope this is important." He said. He really wanted to take a quick shower first to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his pants, to finally let go of the aura that clung to him like a second skin but just looking at Takuma's face is enough to know that his bond brother wouldn't wait any longer.

He can punish Takuma for disturbing him when he was about to have a very important discussion in his entire life – and for disrupting his plan for a quick shower of course – but he didn't want to. Takuma is a very dear friend, not to mention his bond brother even if no one really knows that except for him and Red. If Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijo ever knew, he would use Takuma to get him.

He knew how fanatically Asato wanted him, wanted his pure blood and his body.

Just the thought of what he would do to him made him shiver in disgust. If only he isn't in the council, if only the council isn't even established!

He paused at that thought. Maybe he can. Maybe he can dissolve the council. He should have delved deeper into the ancient laws and not just took a glance at it. He'd look into it later. Right now, he has to hear Takuma out. The sooner this starts, he sooner he clean up and talk to Zero.

"Kaname." Takuma started and just by the way Takuma addressed him means that what Takuma is going to say is only for them, personal. He gave the blond his full attention. "I don't think it is wise to tell Zero about this." He started slowly. Kaname's eyes immediately narrowed eventhough he shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of itch in his pants. Takuma didn't notice his shifting since he made it as subtly as he could. Besides, Takuma is rather focused on the subject of their talk, thank the Gods.

"Why would you say that Takuma?" he asked, holding onto his famous patience.

"Zero doesn't know about the history of the vampires. He doesn't know the importance of mating. He doesn't know anything about it. He may… react negatively if you tell him about _him_ being _your_ _mate._"

Kaname took a deep and long breath to steady his breathing. He forgot all about the uncomfortable feeling in his pants at those words. At this point, he really just wanted to snap at Takuma, punish him for questioning his decision, his authority, but he knew the blond is right. He knows the legendary temper held by the hunter. He knows Zero.

And he know he wouldn't believe him. He suddenly felt his knees shake before he steadied himself and walk towards his table. He sat on his chair and just continued to look at Takuma. Just by looking at Kaname's eyes, Takuma knew what he is asking. He is asking with his eyes what to do.

And he really didn't know what.

"I…" Takuma started but trailed off since he really, really didn't know what to say. Kaname sighed.

"I have to tell him." Kaname said in a steady voice. Takuma slowly nodded, uncertain of Kaname's decision but unable to think of anything to help much. This is Zero they are talking about. Everything about vampires disgusts him. His attitude screams of distrust against anyone he hated.

It would be hard making Zero believe about the mating, if he would even believe about vampires having a mate.

"Okay Kaname. I hope it would end… at least well…" Taka stated. Kaname took a deep breath and let it out all at once to relax. In the process, he accidentally let his aura relax and it immediately unwound itself around his body. He froze and immediately tightened his hold on his aura to stop the smell he had been hiding from totally releasing.

It was a good thing he did it immediately or Takuma might have noticed it altogether. As it is, he had smelled something odd with the way his nose scrunched. Kaname elegantly tilted his head to look at Takuma questioningly and he received a negative answer. He breathed a sigh of relief.

_I really need to take that shower right now._ He thought to himself.

"Takuma…" Kaname started, but he didn't need to finish his sentence since Takuma knew him so well he already know what he wanted to say. He straightened up and gracefully bowed.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Then he turned towards the door, intent on going out and give his leader the privacy he wanted when Kaname called him. He stopped and turned.

"Tell Zero to come here after ten minutes." Takuma nodded, bowed once again respectfully before going out and closing the door gently. Kaname immediately went towards the door connected to his bedroom, divested himself of his clothes and got inside the shower.

He wanted to be clean when he talk to Zero. He just hopes this wouldn't worsen their already tough relationship.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Jeje, Sorry for the long wait. Even I can't believe how long I updated. So, what do you think? I really had a hard time at Kaname's point of view. Damn. At least I managed... I think. If there is something wrong with the chapter just PM me so I can check it out. Remember, this is not beta'd so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes..

Thank you for still reading! Don't forget to leave a review..

"The talk" is coming in the next chapter.. See you soon..! :D


End file.
